Reddington 1
by B. Sante
Summary: Tori is new at Reddington Boarding school & immediately becomes the obsession of it's resident playboy:Will Reddington. She won't give him a chance til he proves, that he's more than a smiling, popular, horny asshole. Will stops at nothing til he can have Victoria to himself, as she discovers a darker and dangerous side to him which is more than she ever wished for… #adult18 #sex


‚And this is the track field of Reddington Boarding School….' Anastasia, the girl's dormitory supervisor said, while taking us freshmen on a tour of the school's

grounds. 'Oh my God….do you see that guy…that is William Reddington…he is the headmaster's son…he is THE guy at this school…I've heard he switches

girlfriends weekly; he mostly goes for blondes…' My new roommate Ashley, a blonde, said excitedly as she showed me all of Will's information, she had

discovered in the school's gossip magazine 'Inside Red'. I and a few other girls looked in the direction of those basketball playing jocks beside the track field

and I looked at that Will guy. He was undeniably handsome, male perfection, tall, dark, charming and handsome and it also looked like he knew it. That made

me lose all interest in him. Those guys thought they were the shit and could have it all and used girls. Of course, he had to give a little show, make a few tricks

with the basketball before dunking it and then smiling at all the giggling girls. 'Ugh..' I looked away irritated, as his gaze traveled over to me and I raised an

eyebrow in challenge, as I walked away, ready to follow Anastasia to the next destination. I couldn't help but glance past my shoulder though and his gaze

was still trailing me.

We were in the cafeteria, when a few cheerleaders walked in, a blonde with too much make-up headed straight for Will. 'Hi hon….I totally missed you all

summer..' She put her hands around him. 'Cass…we're not together anymore, remember?' He told her playfully, trying to pry her hands of him. 'And besides…

there's so much new fresh meat…' He looked over to the freshmen table. 'You're seriously not trading me for one of those…' She looked over at our table, as if

we were cattle. 'I do whatever the fuck I want.' He told her pointedly, as she backed off, intimidated by something in his tone. 'You know, you don't get to do

this to me every time, use me when you're in the mood and toss me to the curb once you're bored…' She said a bit loud and angered and hurried off upset. I'm

pretty sure she wanted to be dramatic, so another article would be written about her. That's all everyone around here wanted, because that meant you were

interesting enough to be popular and besides, if she wanted to be treated better, she'd have gone for a better guy. 'Oh my gosh, do know what this means…'

Ashley looked at our other friend and roommate Kim intrigued. 'William Reddington is single right now….' They and a few other girls squeaked excitedly. 'You

think, he'll go for a freshman?' Somebody asked nervously, as they instantly fixed their hair.

Since the news spread that Will was single, by the next day, every girl had sluttied it up in their uniforms as much as they could. The blouses weren't fully

buttoned, the skirts were pushed so high, it looked like a miniskirt, and I didn't know we were allowed to pair the uniforms with high heels. And it seemed like

every face was full of make-up and red lipstick. All this just to impress one guy? I couldn't believe the madness. 'Looking good, ladies.' He glanced after them,

encouraging them. I stopped judging them altogether and face the extracurricular activities board. Creative writing. Intro to various dance classes. Drama club.

And even an audition for a musical in two weeks. Dance and singing experience required, now if that wasn't something for me. 'Find anything interesting?' I

suddenly hear a smooth and sultry voice beside me. It was him and wow, up close he really was gorgeous. My heart skipped a beat. Golden eyes with endless

lashes, full lips and a chiseled face. It was hard not to be mesmerized. Why was he trying to strike up a conversation with me? 'Mhmm…' I just answer and look

at the board again, trying to not let his closeness get to me. 'If you have any questions…' He starts. 'I can read.' I interrupt him with a cool gaze. I wouldn't let

him put the charm on me. 'Okay…I thought maybe you'd want information that is not written on here..I know everything about this school, I can help with

absolutely anything…' He continues. 'If I want information on how to a be a skirt-chasing, brain-dead jock, I'll make sure to find you…' I give a snide comment.

The was no such thing as a jock being nice to a girl for no reason. I take a few pamphlets I find interesting and walk-on. 'Wait, wait, wait…you think I'm a brain-

dead, skirt-chasing jock? At least get to know me before you judge me…' He chuckled, as he fell into a trot beside me, drawing stares towards us. 'Could you

please leave me alone?' I said uncomfortable, not wanting anyone to read anything into this. Everything about this guy quickly became news around here. 'I'm

just trying to make friends with you…' He said amused. 'Don't you have enough friends?' I looked at my pamphlet. 'You can never have enough friends….I'm Will

by the way…' He said like he didn't expect me to already know. He actually stuck a hand out. 'I'm sorry, I do not want to make your acquaintance…' I smiled

apologetically and walked on and he looked at me surprised; I'd actually left him standing there. 'Ouch, that was rude!' He was still hurrying after me.

'Will? Oh my gosh Will…hi…' I heard Ashley's smitten voice, as she hurried up to us. 'We're Ashley and Kim…Victoria's friends…' Ashley looked at me like she'd known me

for ages instead of just three days. She just wanted an excuse to speak to him. 'So, Victoria is this rude lady's name…' He glanced at me. 'She was rude to

you?' Kim asked surprised. 'And she called me a brain-dead jock on top of everything…' He complained to them. 'Tori, how could you?' Kim asked indignantly as

Ashley looked like she was about to faint, like I'd killed any chance of us becoming popular. 'Sorry about that…she just needs some time to open up…' Ashley

patted my shoulders. 'Well, would you guys like to sit with me and my friends during lunch?' He asked them and Ashley's dreams came true. 'Perhaps Tori can

learn until then, to be a nicer person, if she wants a party invite…' He smiled sheepishly, like he was doing us a favor. 'We'd love to…. we'll be there, thank you.'

Ashley said overly grateful for a lunch seat invitation. 'Well then, see you around ladies…Tori…' He glanced at me, as I rolled my eyes.

My friends tried various hairstyles before lunch, wanting to look their absolute best before sitting with the popular kids. 'Hi Will…' Ash gushed blushing, as she

dragged me along with her. I was still refusing to sit with them, I'd rather stay with the freshmen group, but they weren't having it. 'Hi Tori's friends, come, sit

with us…' He gestured at the table, of which he was sitting at the top, like some King or something and his friends actually made way. 'This is Ben, Jason,

Kendra…' He started making introductions. 'So…tell us about yourself, what do you do for fun?' Will asked them, as he took a bite of his food, as Kim and Ashley

were glad to talk about themselves. 'What about you, Tori? I know you're interested in dance.' He spoke to me, like we knew each other intimately. 'Yeah…' I

said, not in the mood for conversation, poking at my lasagna. 'Wow, aren't you a talkative one…' He gave me an amused smile, which made so many girls

swoon. 'She's just a little shy..Tori is actually an amazing dancer, she's even won a few competitions.' Ashley said on my behalf. 'Oh really? I myself dance a

little. What styles do you dance?' He was trying to get me to talk. 'Why do you care?' I shook my head, what was with his sudden obsession with me? 'Just

trying to make conversation.' He smiled politely at me, yet looking at me expectantly, making the others look at me expectantly as I sighed. 'Contemporary and

hip-hop…' I told him. 'Uhh nice…you know there's a talent show in March, with singing, dancing and a performance category, you should participate…there's

good prize money, shopping gift cards, a yearly abo for the movies, you can participate solo or in groups…maybe as a duo, if you need a partner?' He grinned

sheepishly at me. 'Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.' I said coolly, as he looked at me intrigued, probably wondering why the fuck I wasn't melting at his feet, as the

others talked about whether they would participate or not.

'Oh my God, did you realize, Will couldn't stop staring at you?' Ashley asked me after lunch, as we made our way to our afternoon classes. 'Yeah, I think he likes

you!' Kim added. 'Even though you're not a tall blonde…' Ashley continued a little irritated. 'Well, I'm not into him, so you have nothing to worry about…' I looked

at her amused. 'Me, worried?' She blushed. 'I'm not worried…I mean, it's not like he's into me in the first place…' She shook her head, while she entertained the

possibility.

'Well…see you guys after class…we still on for drinks?' Kim asked, when she had to turn left for her electives. 'Actually…I think I'll go check out the drama club

and get some more information about their upcoming musical…' I told them perky. 'Okay…see you tonight then.' She said as we parted ways.

The drama club had some thirty students, which was more than I expected. 'Welcome students…I see some new faces among us…' Mrs. Tabitha smiled into the

round, as she told us what was planned for the year, the winter musical, which would be performed on the 30th November, also known as parents' day and

that gave us about three months to put everything together. Auditions for the main cast would be held this Friday afternoon and we could show a piece we

wanted to dance and/or sing to. 'The winter musical will be a modern adaptation of west side story…so you know...a gang in school…then there are the good

guys…and of course a girl caught between the two worlds. If you are auditioning for any of the main roles, which require a lot of skill…I want to be able to see

the dark and light side of things…I want you to reflect in what you do, that good people can be bad and that bad people can do good. That will prove to me,

that you have understood, what this piece is all about.' I spent that very afternoon looking for a piece to dance to. I thought that final dance song from the first

Step Up movie was a good fit, with a mix between ballet, contemporary and hip-hop, I could make that work for me.

I spent every waking minute in that week going over my routine…every time I'd catch my reflection in something, I'd practice a spin or a hip movement. 'Nice

moves….' I was caught red handed while I was humming and dancing in the copy room, where I thought I was alone, so late in the afternoon. Will was leaning

in the doorway. 'Thanks…what are you doing here?' I asked uninterested, as I turned to the next page I wanted to copy. Didn't he have a private printer in his

apartment? 'Needed to print a few party invites…' He stepped into the room, going to one of the printers. 'Aha…' I said bored, as I grabbed my stack of paper.

'You know…if you need a rehearsal space, there's an empty dance studio in the basement, I have the key…there were plans to make it new, but it has turned

into a bit of a storage room. If you don't mind a little dust, some old chairs and tables in there, you can use it. It has a mirror and a fully functioning stereo.' He

told me, as he pressed the copy button, then turned to stare at me again, like I was a mesmerizing creature. It would be cool to have a place large enough to

practice my spins and actually see what my routine looked like. 'Why are you offering it to me?' I asked him suspiciously, why was he being so nice to me in

general? He didn't know me. What did he want? 'Just helping you out…thought you might need it.' He shrugged like it was no big deal. 'Mhmm…and what do

you expect for it in return?' I crossed my arms and tilted my head, as he chuckled. 'I'm not expecting anything in return…but if you want to ask me out for a

coffee as a thank you…' He tried that charming smile again. 'Okay, Will let's just cut the crap right here. I'm not interested in you…and no I'm not playing hard to

catch, if that's what you're thinking. I know me not being…infatuated with you like every other girl is around here, is driving your crazy and you seem to be

trying hard to get me to like you, to prove something to yourself…but I don't. I don't really like you, nor do I really want to be your friend.' I told him right away.

'But why not, what do you have against me?' He shining eyes dimmed a little. 'Personally, I think you're pompous, full of yourself and fake…all smiles and hugs

all day, no one is that perky.' I said honestly and his eyes fluttered at my words. 'Maybe I'm just being friendly…' His jaw ticked a little. 'I think it's all a façade…' I

said as he chuckled and dug around in his bag, until he found his keys. Then he sorted through it and took one off it, took his copies then walked towards me.

'Here.' He grabbed my hand and put the key in it, his hand lingering, as he gazed into my eyes. 'Who knows…maybe you're the girl who sees right through

me…' His thumb stroked the back of my palm, as he walked towards the door. What was this dude all about?

'Are you coming? I want to show you the studio?' He looked back and I was hesitant to follow him. There was no one around and he was guiding me towards a

secluded part of the school. Was I walking into a trap? 'No need to be nervous you know…' He said as he walked ahead of me, sensing my worry. 'Who said I

was nervous?' I said, as I followed him down the stairs and he gestured at a door. I looked at him carefully, as I approached and unlocked it.

The old studio was perfect. The mirrors were a bit dusty and the smell of old furniture lingered but I quickly forgot about that once I practiced a spin. 'You're

welcome.' Will uttered, waiting for me to thank him. 'Thanks…but don't think I owe you anything.' I said wary of him, as he chuckled and walked on with a wave.

I spent the next few days in there and sometimes I felt like somebody was watching me, but I was the only one in the room.

Friday came and I couldn't be more excited for the auditions. 'Okaaay…. takers for the female lead to the right, male leads to the left.' Mrs Tabitha said to our

group and actually only me and three other girls got up, as two guys walked to the side. I looked at my competition, the other girls were shorter than me and a

little skinnier. I was pretty sure that sandy-haired girl was from ballet, she had the posture and the shows gave it away. They all looked like the perky, friendly

type, while I was a bit more reserved and cooler. The two guys on the other side were rather lean, but one clearly had muscled dancer thighs and the other,

was a rather average guy trying to look cool with lots of product in his slicked back hair and a leather jacket. He clearly was going for the bad boy role, even

though he oozed nerd. 'Alright then? Anybody else?' Mrs Tabitha looked into the round. The others just wanted small roles or to dance in the background. 'Okay

then…who wants to start?'

'I do.' The sandy-haired girl, Martha said, as she immediately went to stand center stage, as she nodded at the pianist and gave us a ballet performance then

sang a Disney song. We alternated between girls and guys. The slick-haired guy, Eric sang an 80s song, sliding left and right, snipping, trying to look cool, but it

wasn't much of a dance. It worked for him though. The next girl gave a rather sexy hair-whipping performance and sang to some song from the pussycat dolls

before the next guy went with a monologue in which he threw some musical high notes to show his frustration and some athletic dramatic dancing while at it. I

think he could get the bad boy role, he surely had the intensity, as Madam Tabitha tilted her head to look at him. As Carrie asked me if I wanted to go before

her. 'You go ahead…' I told her, I didn't mind going last, it gave me more time to check out the competition and see how I needed to adjust my game. Carrie

gave a beautiful rendition of defying gravity, lighting up as Glinda and going dark as Elphaba, but with the last note that was supposed to be high, she went

low. I liked her performance, I was sure she would get the role, with the guy that went before her as the bad boy, the one who wanted the bad boy role would

get the good guy and Martha would be the good girl. Miss hair-whippin would probably get the bad girl role. It was all pretty set, so where would that leave

me? 'Any more guys want to try their luck spontaneously before we move on to the last girl? You don't have to sing and dance, one of it would suffice.' Mrs

Tabitha was still encouraging more guys to audition, but they weren't bold enough or didn't want that much responsibility and attention. 'Alright, Victoria…you're

up…' She took a seat as I looked at Randall to make sure, he was going to press play on my song, as I walked up to the stage.

'WAAAAAIIIT…I want to audition too. Is it too late, is it over?' Will ran down the auditorium like a whirlwind in his letterman jacket, elegantly and effortlessly

jumped up the 4ft high stage and skidded to a halt next to my shocked shelf, as girls immediately started whispering. 'William Reddington?' Mrs. Tabitha asked

him surprised. 'You want to be in the musical?' She gaped at him. 'Why not? Thought I'd broaden my horizons this term…do more than people expect brain dead

jocks to do…' He gave me a challenging glare, as I looked away from him and ahead annoyed and held my waist, as Mrs. Tabitha glanced between the two of

us. 'Can you even sing?' Eric asked annoyed, if Will was here, then the bad boy role was gone already. 'Oh yeeee-eee-eee—eee-ees!' He managed to playfully

sing that in a loud and clean soft alto note to bass and back into clean tenor high C. He sounded better than my favorite artist Chris Brown. Even I gaped, as

we all stared at him and he grinned at me, wiggling both eyebrows. He just loved showing off, gosh, what a bragging ass. I shook my head. 'Well, then

William…you're welcome to audition.' She told him, as I clenched my jaw and wanted to walk off stage. 'Oh no…I didn't meant to interrupt your audition, you go

ahead..' He grabbed my arm to keep me on the stage. 'It's fine…it's the guys' turn anyway…' I said. 'Come on, I insist…ladies first….' He bowed before me. He

had to make a show out of everything, as some girls chuckled, and he walked to the side and I took center stage once again and nodded at Kendall and the

first hip-hop beats started.

I decided to audition in my full uniform with my head tied back to reflect the studious character, acting shy at the beginning and unsure of myself , then broke

out into hip-hop moves when the beat dropped and it went on until the middle slower vulnerable part started and I changed from hip-hop to contemporary.

There I took off my blazer and loosened my hair tie, what I didn't notice, is that Will had snuck into my dance during the slower part. I noticed during my first

spin; he was dancing too to my routine. While I was on one end of the stage he was at the other. I looked at him incredulously but didn't stop. Where I was

doing pirouettes, he was doing breakdance head spins, where I reached to the left , he reached to the right, so it looked like we were reaching for each other

and it was all perfectly timed, where I was hopping into the center to have the stage to myself again, he looked like he was pulling an invisible rope to pull me

in, as he came closer too. What was he doing, he was ruining my routine! I was in the middle of the stage again, hoping he'd disappear but now he stood

directly behind me. When I ducked, he went up, when I tilted my head dramatically to the left, this fool had the nerve to pretend he was kissing up my neck,

making this whole routine seem more intimate and rehearsed together than it ever was. He had been watching me! And practicing the opposite moves to my

routine. I flipped around, pushing his chest back, going off script.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' I hissed at him quickly. 'Improvising.' He grinned, grabbed me and spun us around elegantly, as I held on, hoping not

to fall off and at the next instant hopped out of his hands, trying to step away, but he pulled me back firmly and dramatically, grabbing me in a way that

controlled the follower like in bachata, as he grabbed my hip and swung it with his, controlling my fluidity and stopping motion and I could actually tell that it

looked like something, like it was really well rehearsed. The fuck? There was one big jump in my routine and as I did it, Will intercepted me and pushed me even

higher, holding me over his head, with outstretched arms like it was nothing, and just like that he dramatically swung me back down and caught me, while I

feared for my life, as I finally leapt away from him and this time he actually let me go to continue my routine, but he was right beside me doing the same things

or the opposite at fitting opportunities. How long had he been watching me to know and do all this? The song came to a dramatic end and I wanted to use

those last four counts to slap Will and act like it was part of the performance. I had to get my revenge somehow.

My hand lashed out for his face and he grabbed my wrist with the balled up fist, pulling me towards him enticingly with a hand wrapped around my waist,

placing his forehead on mine, glancing at my lips, with his suspiciously close to mine, so close to mine, I could feel his warm breath, it looked really heated

between us as the music ended and I stepped away from him, taking two steps back, my heart beating erratically, as the room eroded in applause. 'Loved it…

you could tell that sizzling hate-love chemistry was real, it was intense yet playful, chaotic and organized…the expressions on your faces looked really genuine…

the wary girl and the cocky guy…amazing!' Mrs. Tabitha clapped into her hands amazed. 'I didn't know you rehearsed together…' A girl in the first row said. 'We

didn't.' I muttered under my breath. 'If that is all…I'll be posting the results next week.' She spun around. 'You guys definitely got this…that looked amazing…'

We heard from left and right, as we walked off the stage. 'What was that? How dare you hijack my performance!' I cornered Will, the moment we were alone.

'Well, since I didn't prepare anything…this was a bit of a spontaneous decision...' He smiled sheepishly. 'How long have you been watching me rehearse?' I

asked him annoyed. 'I peeked in a few times; I love watching you dance.' He smiled like I was his own personal mistress, as I rolled my eyes. 'Never do that

again…' I warned him. 'Okay, if you say so…Tooori…' He said playfully, staring after me.

The next day on Saturday morning, I was called to the reception, because I had a delivery. The delivery guy was standing there with a colorful flower bouquet,

and a wrapped-up present. Who was that from? 'Miss Hostone?' He asked. 'Yeah?' I looked at him expectantly. 'These are for you.' He handed me the bouquet

and the present, there was a card in it, and I took it out and read it, while I walked backed towards the elevator. 'Sorry I hijacked your dance. Couldn't pass up

on the opportunity to dance with you…hope the flowers and the best swiss white chocolate make up for it…and perhaps we could do it again sometime….xoxo –

Will. I can't believe he did that. What did he want from me? There was a number under it, and I was sure it was Wills. I had no intentions of calling him.

'Aww..cute, who's that from?' A bunch of girls in their PJ's ask me. ,Err..just my Dad.' I say with a smile. 'Your dad sends you flowers and chocolate?' Nosy Josie

asks me. 'She's lying, I bet it's from a secret admirer.' Annie sings. I quickly hurry into my room before, they can ask me any further questions, but my friends

attack me, once they see the gifts. 'Uhh..who's it from? Give me the card.' Kim stretches her hand. 'It's just my Dad...' I lie to them clutching the card tight. 'Your

dad sends you flowers?' Ash repeats Josie's question while raising an eyebrow. 'I need to get ready.' I say and go to my bedroom.

'Oh my God, Tori…you didn't tell me that you danced with Will? And now you are the main leads to the winter musical?' Ashley storms our living room on Tuesday

morning with that stupid magazine in her hand. 'I didn't, he hijacked my audition.' I said. Had they really posted the audition results in the school's magazine

instead of posting a sheet like it was traditionally done? I wanted to look it up myself on the announcements section, but Ashley started reading out loud what

interested her.

What lovestory is brewing here? Read the title page of 'Inside Red' that came out every Tuesday, with that intimate scene at the end of our dance plastered on

it, really looking like a compromising position.

Looks like our playboy Will has set his eyes on someone else than Brittany. And it's even causing him to DANCE! Who is this new lady love interest? We'll tell

you. Victoria Hostone, is a freshman from Washington who has just now started at Red and as has been told by sources, has captured the attention of our

resident playboy. And she's different than anyone Will has ever dated before, meaning a dark-haired, caramel-skinned, curvy girl next door cutie. Victoria's

interests include singing, theatre and apparently dancing with our beloved playboy like no one is watching. And who knew, that Will could bust a move? He and

Victoria were so good according to eyewitnesses, that they are these year's winter musical leads. Anyone else going to buy a ticket?

Where had they gotten all that information about me? I was thinking, when she showed me the pictures, they had dedicated entire pages to the most sizzling

looking moments. 'I can't believe this…' I shook my head. '**I **can't believe it; you've been spending time dancing with Will?' She asked me. 'No, I haven't…like I

said, he hijacked my audition.' I told her, but Ashley wasn't my biggest problem.

Never mind the stares I received that day, since everybody wanted to suddenly know me, I was washing my hands after third period in the girls bathroom,

when that blonde from my first day, Brittany, I think it was and two other girls flagging her came busting in.

'Okay, new girl…what's your deal with Will?' She asked, when she spotted me. 'Absolutely nothing…' I answered for what felt like the umpteenth time today.

'What is going on between you two, are you screwing him?' She asked me bluntly. 'Okay, calm your tits…no one is screwing anyone, nor do I want to..he simply

just showed up to the winter musical audition, I had nothing to do with that..' I let her know. 'Why is he sending you flowers then, if nothing is going on?' She

bitched and I honestly didn't know what to say to that. News traveled so fast around here. 'It was an apolo-' I started, but she cut me off. 'Just so you know,

he's my boyfriend and I better not see you all up in his business again.' She bitched at me, as they walked off and I chuckled. I was barely here two weeks and

already a target in some love story.

Lunch wasn't any better. 'Will…who knew you could dance like that?' Ben had asked him. 'I have many talents...it just takes the right people to bring them out…'

He glanced at me shyly. 'Uh, so Tori is right people then?' Kristin smiled curiously. 'I think he has the hots for Tori…' Lara said scandalously, as my friends grinned

at me and I avoided looking at anyone. 'But I don't think she's into you…' Ben laughed at my attitude. 'Maybe not….yet…' He grinned ominously and looked my

way. Wow, the arrogance. 'We're bound to get to know each other better during all those rehearsals, as the new leading roles in the winter musical, ain't that

right, Tori…' He looked at me. 'Bite me.' I said unperturbed, eating my pasta. 'Careful, what you wish for…I just might…in case you didn't know, I'm a very carnal

person.' He said seductively, like no one could hear us, even though the entire table was present as the girls sucked in a shocked breath at his bluntness. 'I'm

sure, your right hand is glad to hear that…' I countered as the boys burst out laughing and Will chuckled, holding my gaze.

The rehearsals came and everybody including me believed that Will would stick around for maybe two times and then hurry back into his football world, but that

dude really stuck around enthusiastically, but I was pretty sure, it was more for me than his interest in musical theatre. At every rehearsal, he would sit next to

me or seek out my proximity, always with a grin on his face, like he knew something that I didn't. And everybody was watching us with hawk-eyes. It played

right into his hands when Mrs Tabitha said, she wanted us to choose a song and come up with a dance ourselves for the first romantic meeting between Alex,

Will's character and mine, Claire, cause we did things best and authentically if it came from us directly. So, that's when our solo practices together started,

which I scheduled for three times a week for two hours after school.

'You're late.' I said as he walked into the dusty studio with his football bag. We had agreed on 5pm and now it was ten past. 'Sorry, I had football practice, then

needed to shower…didn't want to smell like sweat in your presence.' He gave that mega-watt smile and approached me, the scent of a citrus mixed with forest

aftershave in the air. He was just in a tank-top and shorts that showed his wonderfully buff arms which even had some veins showing. Oh God, how I loved

those! Focus, Tori! I looked away from him. 'Mhmm..do you need to warm up?' I avoided looking at him. I didn't like the idea of us being alone or even worse for

all the lustful things I would be feeling.

'Nope…let's do this.' He clapped into his hands pumped as I sprung all my ideas on him. Easier said than done…the hard part was putting it into action,

meaning, letting him touch me. When the first move came to dancer together, he placed his hand on my hip and I tensed up instantly. 'Now we turn left, right?'

He was asking for the next step, but I had frozen. I could feel every finger burn on my skin. 'Tori?' He asked me, since I hadn't moved. 'Yeah…sorry.' I tried to

refocus. 'Just relax…you seem really tense. I don't bite.' He chuckled, nuzzling my back as he rubbed my arms on which goosebumps broke out and I stepped

away from him. 'Don't do that…' I said nervously. 'Do what?' He asked innocently with a smile. 'Touch me like that.' I looked away. 'I do have to touch you during

this, you know…' He told me smug. 'Yes, but don't do it like that…' He knew what I meant. Creating intimate moments. 'I'm just acting….doing what my character

would do…' He said unperturbed and I stepped into his embrace again, wary of him. In the following weeks, he did that every time we rehearsed. Let a gaze

linger, add a caress here and a stroke there, seeking deep eye contact. He was simply too close for my comfort, but it was never in an inappropriate way that I

could have a reason to tell him off. That's what made it so much harder not to feel some type of way. I'd lie in bed at night, entertaining the thoughts what

would be if we did kissed or in movies in would turn into a hot and wild make-out session, leading to sex. I couldn't let that become my reality, it was probably

just what he was waiting for, hoping to slowly seduce me and then go for it.

'Huh….' Will breathed through, grabbing his water bottle, after we finished dancing to the first intro duet between our characters, which we now knew inside

out, after a month. 'We should start thinking about that final romantic meeting song, Mrs T. talked about….' I breathed through and grabbed my hips. Everything

was coming along greatly, the group dances, the songs were finished, the dialogue was also good, we were now in rehearsals for the last act.

'How about…take you down from Chris Brown….' He suggested and started singing.

_Hey, we are all alone in this room ooh…_ He started dancing around me.

_And girl I know, where to start and what we're gonna dooo.._ He sang flirtatiously.

'No!' I shut it down instantly with crossed hands. I knew that song, I liked it, especially when I was masturbating, this wasn't suited for a public teenage

audience! 'Why not?' He grinned. 'Because it's inappropriate? We're performing this piece at Parents' Day, how about we keep it at least a little G-rated?' I

snapped at him. 'Oh come on, everybody likes to imagine at least a hint of sex…' He took my hand, which I wrestled out of his right away. After almost 7 weeks

together, touching and rehearsing, I still wasn't comfortable around him. I couldn't let my guard down. There was no need to touch me, if we weren't dancing.

After all those rehearsals, he still hadn't gotten that. He thought we were becoming friends. 'That song is all about getting laid, how is that a hint of sex?' I

reprimanded him, as he shrugged and looked at me cutely. 'Are you even taking any of this seriously, or is this just a ploy to get close to me…' I asked him. He

was in a different headspace, while I was always focused on the musical, he was focused on me. 'A little bit of both…can't wait for the big kiss scene though.'

He wiggled his toes as he sat on the floor, dreamily gazing up at me. 'Is that why you signed up for the musical? You think doing this is going to make me fall in love with you or get you in my pants?' I asked him and he chuckled. 'If that happens, that'd be great…but as for now, I'm content getting to spend almost every

day with you.. I feel like we've gotten a lot closer. You're not even as tense as you used to be in the beginning.' He told me. 'Ok Will, get that in your head…

WE…are never going to happen…EVER!' I told him. 'Why not…we have so much in common, we have amazing chemistry when we dance, that even you can't

deny…we'd be perfect for each other…' He said like it was that simple. 'Right… you can use all the words that you think I want to hear, but I'm not gonna be

another girl on your long list of conquests…' I told him right then and there. 'So, is that what you're afraid of…thinking you'd be just another girl to me, if you let

your guard down around me?' He asked curiously and I didn't answer. 'Am I getting this right…you're saying, you'd give me a chance, if I could prove to you that

you're not just another girl to me, but that I mean it this time…?' He got up to stand face to face with me, or rather head to chest. 'I never said anything about

giving you a chance, no matter what the circumstance…' I pushed his body back a little, which kept coming closer. 'Tori, stop pretending that you don't feel some

type of way, when you're alone with me…' He looked intently at me, our noses almost touching, as my heart leapt again. Don't let this get to you! This is not a

romance fantasy! I warned myself. 'We've spent almost every day together for the past months rehearsing, and you can't deny, that there's something there…'

He gently grabbed my waist towards him and I pushed him away again, feeling tense and super aware of everything. 'If you're not going to come up with any

good ideas…then let's do the intro song one more time and then call it a day…' I walked over to the stereo to turn on the music and to get away from him and

this confused feelings he was stirring up inside me. No one in their right mind could resist such a handsome guy who was playing nice. The girly girl in me was

eating this up. I felt like that Helga check from Hey, Arnold!, being a tough, cool baddie around him, but in secret, I was melting at his touch and words.

We stood in our places and started the routine, showing the intrigue, the curiosity about each other, the want, the fears. And with every passing day, it felt less

like they were Claire's feelings and more like my own. The song was meant to end with Alex pulling Claire closer and she would take her hand out of his and

look away dramatically, as the lights would then turn off, only this time when Will pulled me closer, his lips came closer too, landing on mine.

'Mmh…' I made a stunned noise at the sudden proximity and my first instinct would have been to pull away but he had the most incredible, softest yet firm lips

that pressed against mine, not forceful but not hesitant either, just the right amount of pressure, as his lips guided mine to open just a little, as he tilted his

head to the side and I felt his tongue playfully between my lips, as he deepened the kiss, gently holding my head, as he drew me even closer, almost every part

of us was touching as passionate kissing sounds filled the air, he was ready to tilt his head to the other side, as I broke away, as if I'd burnt my tongue from

hot soup, taking several steps back. 'Fuck, what am I doing?' I held my forehead, as if I had a headache. I surely must be coming down with something for not

breaking lip contact right away. Will stood there with a grin again, his fucking cute dimples showing.

'Stop fucking toying with me, Will!' I reprimanded him. 'I am not toying with you, Tori…I want you… in every way…' He said longingly. 'And now that I've had a

taste of your lips, I don't think I can quit…' He added and I rolled my eyes. 'Mmhm…and how many times have you used that line?' I asked, hating that his

sweettalking was starting to get to me. 'Tori, what do I have to do to make you believe me…that this isn't a ploy…tell me…anything…I'll do it…' He shook his

head as he came closer again and I backed away. 'I want you to drop that flirty nice-guy façade and see your true face and intentions towards me, if you mean

anything you say. You wanna show me something? Show me the real you!' I poked his chest, grabbed my stuff and got outta there. 'And you better shut up

about that kiss…' I flipped around one last time.

'Either way, Tori…after a kiss like that, I'm coming for you…and I won't stop till you are mine.' He said as I briefly halted in my steps and walked on. Yeah, that

typical I-always-get-what-I-want speech that hot guys used. Please! I wasn't so much upset that he had kissed me, even if it was the best, most wonderful,

warmest, butterfly-fluttering, passionate kiss I had ever received. To be fair there wasn't much to compare it to with all of the five kisses I had received in my

life, but even I could tell this felt dangerously different. It's like saying just one bite and before you knew you had devoured the whole thing. The way he kissed

me, if I let that happen again, Will would consume me whole.

But he meant it. I opened my locker on the next day and rose petals fell out, pooling at my feet, as I looked at it stunned. 'He's gotta be fucking kidding…' I

said, as the students around me watched, ready to take out their phones and capture the moment, to hand it in as a tip in 'Inside Red'. I read the poem in the

card that accompanied it.

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Your lips leave my balls blue**_

_**I will stop at nothing,**_

_**Until I have you.**_

Wow, his boldness left me speechless. I would have tossed the card into the next trash, if I wasn't worried about someone finding it, reading it and thinking I'd

given Will a blowjob or something, that's what it sounded like. I couldn't let anyone ever find it, as I put in the depths of my backpack. Problem was, he wasn't

shy about it either.

'Did you receive my card this morning?' He looked straight at me, no lingering, shy stares anymore. 'I'd appreciate it, if you didn't do that again.' I said politely. 'I

will…if you go out with me?' He said just like that as Ashley gasped. 'Oh, you're going for it now, huh?' Ben asked amused. 'Will…I've told you a million times

now, I'm not interested in you.' I grabbed my apple from my tray. 'But I don't believe you…' He muttered sheepishly. 'Because you don't think that there's one

person out there, who is not blindly infatuated with you?' I asked pointedly, raising my eyebrows. 'No…I have other reasons to believe so…' He said secretively

and I swear, if he mentioned that kiss, I would strangle him, my nails dug into my apple. 'Well…whatever…' I rolled my eyes. 'Go out with me…' He said again.

'No.' I said again. 'I'd pull out all the stops, fine wine and dining, a five-star restaurant, I'd even get a limousine if that's what you want.' He was clutching his

knee. 'Oh, that sounds so romantic…' Kayla swooned. 'You're actually giving me more reasons to keep saying no...you think you can impress with glitz and

glamour?' I looked at him. 'I know you think I'm vain, but if you'd actually go out with me, I could prove you otherwise. Innocent until proven guilty.' He said and

I shook my head. 'Guess, I'll have to keep trying and showering you with all I've got until you give in…' He got up, grabbing his bag, as I looked away and took

another bite out of my apple. He walked past, behind us and within a second he had taken a bite out of my apple, with his face close to mind and his eyes fixed

on me, creating another fucking moment, that everyone could see. I looked away quickly, blushing and tense. 'Could you not?' I set my apple down. 'Oh, I've

barely begun...' He sneakily leaned in and I turned my head in time to let his lips land on my cheek.

'Playing hard to catch is clearly working for you…I've never seen him try so hard to get into a girl's pants.' Cameron, who was sitting at the end of the table said

amused. 'I'm not playing hard to anything…why is that so hard for him to understand?' I looked at his friends, who knew him longer. 'He's not used to being

rejected…by anyone…if you truly want this to end..all you need to do is give in and by morning, he will have moved on…unless you do like his attention' One of

the girls grinned at me. 'Why do I have to compromise because of him…I think eventually he'll get it.' I bit in my apple, having forgotten that he had bitten it.

'He's trying harder and longer than I'd have expected.' Somebody else said.

That same afternoon, he released a music cover on his facebook page of the song – Let me love you- and fucker sang my name in there. I quickly opened the

messenger chat, which was our only means of communications, since I refused to give him my number.

**,Are u trying to put me under the spotlight or what?'**

**,I just want to prove my dedication to you. :D'**

**,It's embarrassing, no more flowers or serenades please! Do you know what ideas you're putting into people's heads?!'**

**,It doesn't matter. What matters is us. Have you been thinking about that incredible heat between us when we dance too…or that kiss?'**

**,No.'**

**,Can we talk about it?'**

**,No.'**

**,Okay...at least you finally accepted my friend request. ^^'**

**,In order to get you stupid video removed!'**

**,What don't you want me to love you?'**

I couldn't do this. I ignore him and go get myself a snack. Kim and Ash try to pry me about what is really going on between me and Will, as they and about 526

of his followers had seen the video. 'Tori, you're not honestly telling me, that a guy like that is pining after you and it's left you completely unaffected!' Kim called

my bluff, as I sighed. 'Yes, he's hot…maybe even my type and yeah my heart sometimes speeds up around him. Point is, I know he just wants sex and I want

be fooled like that. He's not just dancing with me and pretending to be all-in-love with me for nothing. He wants to get between my legs, he's said so himself

and I won't be screwed over, literally!' I told them. 'He said** what** to you?' They both sat beside me, fanning themselves, as I gave them the details. 'And you're

telling me, you've been rehearsing together all this time; alone and absolutely NOTHING has happened so far, not a single thing?' Ash gave me a very skeptic

look, as I came clean. 'Just one kiss.' I said as they both gasped. 'It was a mistake, a lapse in my judgement, it's never happening again. I won't be one of

those broken-hearted girls..see how messed up Brittany has been over how he's been treating her? Not with me!' I said pointedly as they wanted details

about the kiss.

Some 'Inside Red' journalist starts following me around during recess on the next day trying to catch a comment. 'So Tori…have you heard Will's serenade about

you?' She falls into step with me and I shake my head. 'What's really going on there. It seems like Will has the hots for you…do you think it's genuine, do you

feel something too? What's happened during your rehearsals? Any dirty deeds?' She just went on, oblivious to me ignoring her. 'I have nothing to say to you.' I

tell her non-chalantly. 'Common Tori, multiple sources confirm, that they've witnessed some serious chemistry and sexual tension between you two..he's

apparently been sending you flowers and other stuff and now he's so whipped, he's publicly singing about you…just give us a few details.' She kept talking. As

if I'd tell her anything. '

'See, because of what you've done, I was interviewed by that stupid gossip column..' I rant when we meet up for our rehearsal.. 'I'm sorry..my intention was to

do something sweet...' He grins and why did he have to have such a handsome grin. ,So...have you thought about us doing something about this...' He asks

me, gesturing between the two of us, as if there was something there. ,No, cause there's nothing there. I don't mind dancing with you..it's actually not so

bad...but I don't want to be seen with you in public or give you the impression that I like you...or that we're friends.' I told him. 'So after all this time, we're not

even friends?'' He asked incredulously, clutching his heart, as if it were broken and I roll my eyes at his dramatics. I was extra cool towards him during

rehearsal, while he tried to prove to me with every move that there was nothing but heat between us.

'Soo…changed your mind about going out with me yet?' He asked after another rehearsal. He swaggered into the studio. He asked at least once. 'You know

what, Will? I'm now convinced you're doing all this just for show …you don't want to get to know me, you just want to prove that you can and make it as

extravagant as possible.' I told him. 'It's not a show, but you don't seem to be seeing or hearing me otherwise.' He defended himself. 'Even if I had the tiniest

bit of interest in you…you ruined it all by making it such public spectacle. I don't want a guy, who is everyone's guy…I want a my guy…who's only mine…and

you've proven that you can't be that…I'm not interested in the big public gestures, the small private ones are the ones that touch me.' I told him. 'Tori, I've

asked you privately and publicly, you keep saying no, because you're not even remotely taking me seriously… This isn't a joke to me, or a chase…it fucking lights

up my day when you walk into the room, I go to bed and actually look forward to that mistrusting frown of yours giving me a smirk…' He rubbed his head

nervously. 'The thought about getting to touch you again during every dance recital excites me so much…I want time to speed up until then, then stop when it

arrives.' He breathed through. 'And ever since that kiss…I now know what they talk about when they say it feels like you're floating on a cloud…and those

butterflies wanting to burst out of you, and I want to break out into song…I'm fucking falling in love with you, Tori.' He said with convincingly vulnerable eyes

and I raised an eyebrow. If I was anyone, I might have even believed him, might have even been happy. Now at least, I knew he deserved the main lead's role.

I slowly walked up towards him and put my hands on his shoulders. 'Nice speech…I hope that someday, you find someone who trusts you enough to believe

you.' I said gently as his gaze dropped on my lips. 'Now!' I clapped into my hands and turned around. 'I have a song for Alex' and Claire's final romantic

meeting, it's a bit long though, so we might have to shorten it.' I said and went straight back to business, while his words lingered in the back of my mind and

he thought about what he could possibly do to get me to see him, as we started rehearsing and I taught him the choreography, as he silently listened with

lingering stares. He kissed me at the end of that song. 'Will!' I reprimanded him. 'What? The final kiss scene comes after that song..might as well rehearse that

bit as well…Mrs Tabitha will surely want to know what it looks like.' He gave me a little smile, that didn't quite reach his saddened eyes as I rolled mine. He

insisted we practiced that bit every time we rehearsed.

He walked straight up to me on a Tuesday morning before first period even started, halting right in front of my table. 'No.' I said before he could even open his

mouth, as my friends giggled and everybody looked in, to see what he had planned for me today. From flowers to balloons, a serenade and a flash mob, he had

done it all and 'Inside Red' was eating it up, having dedicated an entire weekly column to it called 'The Courtship of Victoria Hostone'. He had come to collect his

daily dose of No, upon asking me out. He tried his luck every day and even I was surprised, that he just didn't seem to quit, even after weeks. He exhaustedly

held up his left hand to silence me, gesturing that he hadn't meant to ask me out for the umpteenth time. Instead he placed his right hand on my table and

then used his left hand to push up his sleeve, as my jaw dropped, and eyes widened. 'Pleaaase, tell me that's not real?' I uttered as everybody else looked

surprised and in awe as well, coming closer to see the big Victoria tattoo across the backside of his forearm in calligraphy and a few swirls. 'Oh Will, what did

you do?' Some girl cried out, as some guy muttered. 'Nooo, he didn't.'

I looked at the tattoo again and touched it, inspecting it to see where I could rip the sticker foil off. It couldn't be real. 'It's real, had it done last night.' He said,

as if he could read my mind. I started wiping at it, even using a bit of my saliva as I rubbed my thumb on it, waiting for the ink or henna or whatever it was to

dissolve. There was no residue whatsoever, no matter how hard I tried. 'It's real, Tori…just like what I feel for you….' He said vulnerably, while looking at me

with a wavering gaze and I got up, shaking my head. This was too much. 'Woooow, Will…are you that desperate to get laid, that you'll go this far…get a tattoo

of my name, hoping that it accomplishes what? That I'd welcome you with open legs?' I asked him incredulously. 'First of all…I'm never desperate, you think I'll

go tattoo my body for just any girl just to get laid…and then what…run back and have it lasered away? That would be too much effort for too little gain and

believe me, I can get laid just fine without that…but since that is not what I want for the first time in my entire life, this is to prove to you, that I meant every

word that I said…and you said you liked small gestures, right?' He asked insecure. 'You call that a small gesture? It's a big, stupid gesture!' I told him and he

sighed exhausted. 'It's…it's your name tatted on my body, what more proof of dedication can I give you?' He looked at me desperately. 'I won't lie…this is.. a

little flattering, but now I'm worried about your sanity…and all that this close to the musical performance, can you even dance with a brand-new tattoo, won't it

hurt?' I looked at him again. The big performance was just four nights away. 'Right now, my hand isn't what's hurting.' He said disappointed and for once in the

three months that I'd known him, he wasn't smiling and being that eternally radiant happy person. For once, I actually believed that he had real feelings, as he

walked away with a sigh to his classroom. 'Can you believe this guy?' I looked at my friends. 'I honestly can't.' Ashley was still in shock. 'But he now deserves at

least one date after going through all that trouble…I mean he tattoed your name on him…that's romantic and…as you said stupid…' Kim laughed as I laughed

with her, shaking my head. He was either fucking insane or crazy in love.

Even during lunch, he wasn't his usual upbeat self, for once, showing everyone that he could have a bad day too. He kept to himself and didn't feel like talking,

as his friends teased him about being lovesick. He kept staring at me, while chewing his lower lip trying to figure me out, like he was debating what to do next.

Performance night came and parents as well as a lot of students had filled the auditorium, some even seated on the floor. 'Is this the usual turnout?' I asked

nervously, didn't know people took school theatre this seriously. 'No…I'm pretty sure most of them are here because of Will…he has star power you know…'

Amy, who would be playing my best friend in the musical said excitedly, as I swallowed nervously, I hoped it all would go well, especially the dances with Will.

And then it began…

The student body cheered when Will made his first appearance on stage, he hadn't even said a word yet! Amy was right, they only were here for him. But their

cheering for him went through the roof during his first dance with his gang and he really went for it. He truly had skill, I'd give him that. The first scene came

along, where Alex tried to get Claire to loosen up and just for once think about herself and live in the moment.

'Just let go…' Will, as Alex, stood behind me, guiding my hands to open at my sides, like in Titanic as the first sexy whistling started. 'Don't you ever just wanna

lose yourself in anything….anyone?' He said as the first beats of the slow song started and the crowd silenced watching us in amazement, and the whistles

erupted again when I straddled him with a jump and he spun us around. I went up in my character, allowing myself to see and feel through her eyes. And she

saw a gorgeous guy, wanting to love her but hesitant. Both of them afraid to give in to emotion, cause the consequences were unknown as we looked deeply

into each other's eyes, Will's lips coming closer, as I looked away, taking my hand out of his, as the lights went out and standing ovations broke out. The

musical might be high-school level, but our dancing was on another.

We got so many congratulatory pat and hugs after it was over, being told how great we were and how good we looked together, as I stood there smiling in my

red dress and stilettos, for post-op pictures. We were being treated like celebrities. It made me feel a little famous. Will even gave me flowers on stage, as I

came to give my final bow and I gave him a little friendly hug and that sucker just had to kiss my cheek in front of everyone. I grinned tightly and gave him a

mildly reprimanding glance.

'Toriiii, you were so aweeesoooome…' My friends came towards me with their parents in tow to the cafeteria, which had been turned into a dining hall for

refreshments. 'Thank yoooou…' I hugged them, as I answered a few questions from their parents about what we had been up to, when I got a text from Will

on messenger. I still refused to give him my number.

'Hey, I'm in the dance studio, my father wants the key back, can you bring it? Don't want to get us into trouble!' It read and I shook my head. Couldn't he have

asked right after the performance, that I now had to walk over to the studio. A part of me was relieved though, that I had an excuse to walk away from these

students and their happy families, reminding me of how alone I was.

I made my way through more smiling parents and students and 'You were amazing, Tori..' and 'You look bomb…'s to the more silent part of school towards the

studio. The basement looked a little creepier at night. I opened the door to the studio and walked in. 'Will?' I uttered and then stood there amazed, walking

further into the room. The dusty old studio had been transformed. The mirrors were cleaned. They were colorful fairylights everywhere, even covering plants

that weren't there before. Rose petals on the floor, trailing a way to a little round table in the middle of the room with two chairs, illuminated by candlelight,

making it look like a little bistro. I looked up there were LED balloons with little lights in them, as soft music played in the background. 'What the?' I looked

around, as Will showed up behind me, as he shut the door. 'Will, what is this?' I gestured around. 'You didn't want to come to a date, so now the date is coming

to you…' He took my hand and led me towards the table. 'Will, this is really sweet, but…' I started admitting when he pulled the chair back for me. '60 minutes,

just give me 60 minutes of your time today and get to know me, and if you still decide that you don't like me…I'll stop harassing you…I'll stop with the tattoos

and flashmobs…no more deliveries to your door, I'll leave you alone, I promise….all I ask is 60 minutes now…' He held his hands like he was in prayer, as he

pleadingly looked at me and I looked around. It really was sweet….and it was just dinner, right? 'I mean, you're already dressed up, so am I…we might as well

make something out of it…' He grinned at me sheepishly. 'And you look beautiful by the way…' He put his hand on mine, as I gave him an uhuh stare. 'Okay..fine.

One date and I hope this madness ends then.' I pushed my chair forward.

'Perfect. So, first question…are you a fried rice or noodles person?' He opened two food containers. 'Fried rice.' I gave a little smile as he poured the content on

a plate for me. 'Thank you…' I said to him nicely for the first time ever.

'So Tori…tell me about yourself…' He put his hand on his chin. 'If you're not out there hating me… what do you do, what movies do you watch, what music do

you listen to? What books do you read?' He started and I chuckled. 'I like a good dangerous romance novel, like a mafia romance or a good vampire romance.

I'm a bit of a girly girl when it comes to that.' I told him a few things and he listened intently, like he actually cared. 'But I thought this was a chance for you to

tell me about yourself…if you're not soaking up everyone's adoration, trying to show off all the time…what do you do, look at yourself in the mirror?' I took a bite

from the delicious rice, as he chuckled and sighed. 'I don't always surround myself with people…sometimes if I need to retreat, I go to Lake Shagard…do you

know it?' He asks me and I shake my head. 'It's this hidden little lake near Blackwood forest, it's very quiet there..maybe we can have a picnic there sometime…'

He smiled at me and I raised an eyebrow skeptically.

'The truth is Tori….I'm terribly lonely.' He said melancholic with a little smile and my brows furrowed. 'The guy with a million friends is lonely?' I asked

incredulously. 'Friends…that is all they are, all that I have…without them I have no one…' He told me. 'You have your parents…' I told him. 'I don't have parents…'

He took a sip from his drink. 'Mr. Reddington?' I started. 'Is not my father. We're not even blood-related.' He told me and for the first time, he was saying

something that I was actually intrigued about. 'You mean you're adopted or something?' I asked surprised, thinking about if Mr. Reddington and Will looked

anything alike. Now, that I thought about it, they didn't, not the Mediterranean skin tone, the green eyes or angular face features Mr. Reddington had. I just

thought he was mixed. 'Or something…it's complicated.' He didn't look at me, as he continued eating. 'Okay, now I want to know.' I said curiously, setting my

drink down. 'I'll tell you, if I deem you worthy to know…' He said rather seriously, taking me aback. 'If I'm worthy…' I said surprised, like I was the one who had

to prove myself to him. 'Mhmm..this works both ways…' He gestured between us, as I sighed indignant. 'Well, what about your mother then?' I asked him. 'I

don't have a mother.' He said and I nodded. 'That makes two of us…' I said, sipping on my drink.

'Oh yeah…I noticed; you didn't reserve any seats for your parents…did they come?' He kept eating.

'No…my dad is always busy and mom ran out on us before I turned two…soo ' I said dismissively. The reason I had taken so many dance classes was because I

had nothing better to do, at least not at home, because there was never anyone around except for our housekeeper Rosie. 'Huh…knew I recognized a kindred

spirit in you…' He smiled sweetly at me, with a hooded gaze, which made him seem mature. 'But unlike you, I'm not trying hard to make everyone else love me

to make up for it…' I said condescendingly and took another bite. The food was really good. 'But I would literally have no one to talk to or spend time with, if I

didn't try…it fills the void a little, but latest when I'm home alone or during the holidays it hits me hard, when everyone is with their family and you're just there…

sure I get invited to things…' He started. 'But it's not the same.' I finished for him and he nodded. For once I saw him as a real, vulnerable human being,

wanting to be loved and accepted. 'All I want is love and someday a big family of my own…' He started. 'If only the right girl would come along…' He glanced at

me again and he was starting to flirt again. 'You could have a family right this second, I'm sure all the girls out there would kill to be your chosen one…I know

Brittany wants me dead, she's cornered me on more than one occasion.' I told him, wiping my lips, feeling full. 'Really? Do you want me to give her a talking to?'

He asked sincerely. 'No, I don't need you to fight my battles for me…' I said amused. 'And besides…since there is nothing going on between us, there is no need

for her to target me…' I reminded him that this, as nice as it was, was going nowhere. 'You still aren't convinced about me?' He asked a little saddened. 'Will, a

little sob story about your parental situation and how you're lonely, that you've probably told Brittany and Cori and Dana and all your other weekly exes, isn't

going to make me fall into bed with you out of pity…' I said and he sighed exhausted. 'Tori, this isn't about sex.' He shook his head. 'So, you're saying you don't

want to fuck me?' I tilted my head down. 'Of course, I do.' He said with an intensity, that sent hot shivers down my spine. 'But that's not all I want..I want to

take you out and hold your hand and kiss you senseless…you've stirred something inside that I can't ignore…why are you so vehemently against dating me, or

even giving it a try?' He asked me. 'Because I don't want to be left a used, heartbroken fool…fucked and tossed aside.' I said a little angered for the first time.

'And let's face it, a guy with your reputation and track record isn't going to treat me any differently…maybe not for a short while, but definitely when the novelty

wears of…' I looked away insecure. The stares I was getting now with him pursuing me was hard enough, how much worse would it get if he dumped me.

'I can't escape my past, but I can definitely change my future…' He took my hand again. 'What you wanna marry me and live happily-ever-after? Don't be

delusional..I'm not asking for a life-long commitment from you or anyone right now. I know I'll probably not meet the love of my life until I'm in my thirties or so…

but for now...whoever I end up with, I want it to be a genuinely good guy…and not a fake one…sure you showed me glimpses of a different side of you today…a

much more believable side…enough for me to even start considering you as a friend…' I said and he raised both eyebrows while silently looked at me, with his

fingers dancing around his lips. 'Tori, I'm not the teenage player that you think I am, you're right, it is just a façade…I'm much more deeper than that, you

wouldn't believe it, if I told you…' He folded his hands, hiding his face behind it, his golden eyes on me. 'I think you've told me enough…thanks for the dinner.' I

pushed my chair back. 'Wait…what if I showed you?' He asked nervously, I wasn't sure if it was about me leaving or something else. 'Showed me what?' I faced

him again with a sigh. 'That I'm different….' He said urgently. 'I'm trusting you with my biggest secret, that only Oscar knows about…' He said, referring to Mr.

Reddington. 'Would that prove to you, that I see you differently? That I want to share more and myself with you. If I say no one knows about this, I don't just

mean this school…absolutely **NO ONE** knows this about me.' He said his chest heaving and falling anxiously. 'I don't know what you could possibly show me,

that would make me beli-' I'd started and he was taking off his blazer and white shirt underneath. 'Will, why are you undressing?' I asked flabbergasted.

Getting naked wouldn't prove anything to me, I mean I knew he was very fit and part of me was curious having clashed against his hard body all those times

dancing, but still why?

He turned around, showing me his naked back, as my brows furrowed again. He had angelic wings tattooed on his back. More tats? 'Seriously, who keeps

tattooing you? Aren't you a minor?' I asked and got up. 'Come here, Tori. Look closer.' He said as I sighed and walked up towards him inspecting his muscled

back, as I noticed two noticeably deep gashes covered up by the tattoo between his shoulder blades, as my eyes widened. 'Oh my God, Will…were you…were

you abused as a kid?' I asked shocked, now really feeling empathy for him, as my hands stroked the deep injuries, as the hair on the back of his neck stood

attention upon my touch. The whole he might be adopted story, his origins might have been darker than I thought. 'Not really….Tori, you said you liked the

vampire stuff right, what about angels? Do you believe in angels?' He asked, while I still stood behind him. 'You're trying to tell me, that you're an angel now?' I

tilted my head to the side to see if he was silently laughing at me. How gullible did he think I was? 'I mean it…does any part of you believe in all that

supernatural stuff…' He turned around to face me. 'I mean…' I shrugged. 'I do believe angels are around us…like everyone has a guardian angel protecting

them…mine is probably wondering what I'm doing talking to you..' I said amused as he turned to face. 'Unless you wanna tell me, that you're an angel too…' I

held my hips. 'I am..' He said and I nodded. 'You are.' I didn't let the sarcasm drip too heavily. 'Don't freak out, okay?' He stroked my cheek as with a sudden

whipping sound of the wind, two magnificent large black wings protruded fully and proudly from Will's back engulfing the room, hitting some of the fairy lights

and the arch of his wings even touching the strings of the LED balloons. 'WHAT THE?' I crouched, taking multiple steps back, my butt even hitting the table we

just dined on, as it wobbled but didn't fall over. I struggled to get away from him, my heart beating fast in my chest. Will closed his eyes as he started hovering

above ground. 'Huh….' I clutched my mouth. My mind blown to bits. 'This…isn't happening?' But I wasn't dreaming those wings were really there, engulfing half

of the room, as Will folded them in a little, while he hovered up and down with his eyes closed. He looked bigger now, like he had gone up a few sized, he

looked more man than boy. More muscled, more man, more lethal. I'd guess him in his late twenties. 'You're….you're an angel, what?' I uttered behind my hand,

looking at his skin, embroidered in some weird symbols, his wrists had golden shackles on them, like a genie. And what I thought were veins at the beginning,

were starting to look like…something…little black worms creeping around under his skin. 'Who are you?' I asked incredulously, looking up into his face. He still

wasn't looking at me, as he crumbled a little, like he was in pain. 'I'm the warrior angel of destruction.' He told me and I looked at him scared. Those black

things under his skin seemed to replicate. 'How old are you?' I couldn't believe that I could still talk. 'As old as time…' He said and I felt like the food I'd just

eaten was about to come up again. 'Then why the fuck are you in high school?' Of all the questions I could ask, I asked that.

'Every century I start the life-cycle anew starting in high-school.' He repeated life over and over and over again? 'Ughh…' Will groaned, holding his core. 'What's

happening?' I asked frightened, he didn't look alright. 'Nothing…it's fine…it's just I haven't been in this form for a while…so it's a bit of a struggle holding on. The

black things hurried towards his face. 'Will?' I ask scared. 'Ughh…' A bright light broke from his skin, there was an actual crack in his body. 'Will?' I asked again

'Uggghhh…' He shuddered again. 'Wi-' Before I had finished pronouncing his name, Will groaned again as his eyes opened, exposing soulless black orbs as I screamed and an incredibly bright light broke out from his entire body with such a materialized golden energetic force, which threw me back with the strength of

a 100 men, against the next wall, as I passed out and everything went black.

'Mmmh…' I groaned; my head was feeling heavy. 'Tori? Sweety, are you waking up?' Rosie? Her motherly voice helped me out of my disorientation. I come to in a

hospital room, feeling super dizzy and feeling a little blind. I try to remember what happened and remember Will's face cracking and little worms sneaking under

his face, I remember everything and jolt into a sitting position, the heart rate monitor picking up.

'Tori..Tori, are you alright?' Rosie's face comes into view. 'Rosie?' What was she doing here? 'Oh Tori, we were so worried about you, the doctors couldn't tell us

what's wrong with you, you just wouldn't wake up..your friends and your boyfriend just left..and your father went out to get some food..he'll be right back.'

Rosie hugs me as a doctor comes in. 'Miss Hostone..glad that you're back with us. 'How's the concussion and the bruises?' He asked, as he shone light into my

eyes, as I looked away. 'What happened?' I ask them, feeling nauseous, checking out my bruised arms. 'We were hoping you could tell us…' Dr. Andrews gave

me a friendly smile. 'You did something to hit you head.' He said as I touched my head and felt stitches on my forehead. 'But what's really is bizarre is..your cells

showed a massively, lethal activity or radiation, which is luckily going down…are you in treatment for any type of tumors that would require you be hit with such

an intense dose, your bloodwork doesn't bring up anything.' He asked and Will's explosion came back to my mind. Did he explode? No, Rosie said, my boyfriend

had come here, he had introduced himself to her as that. 'No….' I shake my head feeling like crap. Will was an angel! What the fuck? 'Do you remember what

happened? Did somebody do this to you?' The doctor looked at me concerned. 'No…I was at the school performance yesterday…everything was going well…and

today I'm here.' I clutched my head in pain, I could hardly tell them, that I'd met a freaking angel and that it had almost killed me! 'Actually, it's been four days…'

The doctor said gently. 'What?' I asked in shock. 'It was so terrifying; you just wouldn't wake up and your blood pressure was terribly low…' Rosie sniveled with

a handkerchief in her hand. 'You have symptoms of shock; do you want to talk to someone in particular?' He asked me concerned. What was he thinking, that

Will had hurt me? 'No…I'm fine, really.' I said as he checked my pulse and heartbeat. 'You seem to be getting steadier, but I'd like to keep you here for the rest

of the week for observation.' He told me and I nodded, feeling nauseous again. 'I'll check on you in a few hours, after you've had something to eat.' He shook

my hand and walked out. 'We should call your friends and Will.. and let them know that you've woken up.' Rosie told me. 'Your boyfriend is such a sweetheart,

he always stayed so late, but they didn't let him stay past visiting hours…look at all the things he brought you.' She gestured to the flowers and balloons

among the other things my friends had brought me. 'He's not my boyfriend…' I told Rosie and now after all this, I doubted that he'd ever be.

'Oh my gosh, Tori, you're back...' Kim is the first to see me when I open my door. 'We were so worried..we thought you were in a coma...' She continues. 'What

happened?' Ash hugged me. 'I..I dunno.' I say and I really meant it. I didn't know what happened...but I knew Will was responsible for it. What I saw was more

than horrifying and it scared me. I try to forget the images and walk to my room. 'Guys, I don't feel like talking right now, I just want to rest now..ok..' I tell

them and they nod understanding.

I curl up in my bed staring at my phone, over 20 missed calls from Will and a lot of texts demanding I called him once I woke up. Someone must have given him

my number. I had told the doctors that I didn't want any visitors anymore including my friends. I was terrified that Will would show up again. Thing was, I didn't

want to speak or see Will. Ever again.

He knew I was back. Barely thirty minutes later, Ash was knocking on my door, telling me that he was waiting outside, wanting to see him.

'Tell him to go away.' I say blocking my door, getting a panic attack. 'Tori...it's me..' I hear his voice from the other side of the door. 'Go away, just leave me

alone!' I yell getting so anxious, tears sting my eyes, as I lock my door. 'Tori, please...I just want to know if you're alright...' I hear his strained voice from the

other side. 'I'm perfectly fine..now leave..I don't want to see you again..it's over.' I yell, like we had been together, pressing my weight against the door so

hard, so he couldn't come in. 'Tori..let's talk...you don't understand...' He starts. 'I don't want to understand...and I don't want to see you anymore..I mean it,

get lost.' I say in a firm voice. 'I thought wanted to get to know the real me.' I hear his defeated voice.

'Well, I guess, I don't.' I say and breathe through. I should be careful about what I wished for. 'Get lost Will, or I'm calling security, you're trespassing.' I said

bolder than I felt. I knew he was still standing behind my door. 'I'm truly sorry, Tori…I didn't think things would escalate like that…' He said but I didn't respond

and after a few minutes he left.

I was glad I could stay in my dorm for a few days to recover, a few days where I wouldn't have to see him. I only went out when Kim and Ash were in class, I

ate snacks instead of going to the cafeteria. I ignored, the texts, the calls and the knocking on the door from my friends. I just wanted peace.

After the weekend passed, I finally went out again...I couldn't hide forever, especially from him.

Those damned, Inside Red' birds confronted me right away, wanting to know what happened, but I swear if they kept pressing me, I'd hurt one of them. If I

tried not looking at Will while we were 'flirty', then now he was definitely invisible to me. I didn't, I couldn't look at him without seeing those black orbs, which

seemed to suck the happiness out of my soul.

I avoided him, with every chance I could get, even if it meant I had to sit at a different lunch table instead of with my grade or with the popular kids. Kim and

Ash came with me for support, they hadn't even pressured me with questions about what happened, but they knew it somehow had to do with Will. He once

tried approaching my new lunch table and I was faster out of the cafeteria before anyone could blink, I fled to the school basement where I had a panic attack.

This was all too much for me.

But it wasn't just hard on me. I saw Ash newest edition of , Inside Red' lying around and of course on the front page was a photo of me and Will with a giant

lightning bolt striking in the middle and an ambulance in the background, apparently I had been picked up by one. 'What the hell happened?' Was the covers

title. I picked it up and read.

**Our favorite prospective couple getting together was already very strange to us..but all of a sudden Tori lands in the hospital and then all of a sudden it's **

**completely over between them? No more flowers, flashmobs and serenades? Not even we can guess what could have possibly happened to split these **

**two ****secret lovebirds. But it must have been really extreme sh*t if Tori had to be picked up by an ambulance...and now she can't even stand the sight of **

**Will, even ****though he clearly hasn't given up on them. We can only wait and watch, but we won't give up finding out what happened.**

And they really waited and watched ..the next edition of ,Inside Red' , which I pick up on Kim's bed a week later.

**It's gotten even worse. What ever happened between, Torill' is now taking a bigger toll on Will then it initially did on Tori.**

**Loverboy has been spotted drinking near the dumpster looking like a troubled and homeless young man. So unattractive! We doubt he has even taken a **

**shower in days. Not only has he been cutting classes, he also is performing very, very poorly during football practice, which is so unlike Will, even **

**waterboy ****Johnson is doing and looking better...**

**Something is seriously wrong with Will, he's not talking to anyone..and doesn't even look healthy anymore. Right now, he's not even in the top 3 **

**anymore for ****Reddington's hottest guys. Lovesickness is a real bitch..if he only had a sexy nurse to cure him...Any volunteers?**

I ignore everything I read and just make myself a cup of tea and cuddle in my bed. It was raining outside, it had been rainy and windy for the past two weeks

now, even though it was winter season, just a week away from Christmas break, there was usually just light snow and not seriously bad weather.

I try to read a book, the news about Will keeps popping up inside my head. He was miserable? Well, I was miserable too..but I couldn't overlook reality... I was

human, meant to lead a human life..and not something, I couldn't possibly begin to understand. This supernatural stuff only sounded good in books, but I

couldn't let it be my reality. I was religious once..before I was old enough to understand why my mom left for no reason...I knew about angels in the bible..and

the fallen ones were bad news..especially that one guy..and what if he was him...I mean, angel of destruction...I just couldn't even think about it...I snap my

book shut and gaze into nothing.

On thursday evening, while I'm walking from my locker to chem class, three guys from the football team approach me, I guess their names were Shawn, Nigel

and the other guy I didn't know.

,Hey Tori...' Shawn said and I barely gave him a glance. ,We just want to talk to you about the game on saturday...' Nigel adds. What did I have to do with

football? ,We just need you to talk to Will..pleeeease..just patch him up a little so he can play? Even if it's just a hug...you wouldn't want it to be your fault, if we

lost the biggest game of the season..' Nameless guy says and gets smacked by his two friends as I turn around to face them.

,Listen, I'm not his anything..if you want something..then go pressure him personally into performing well. I have nothing to do with this.' I say and continue

walking.

,You do know that his emotions control whether or not his plays well..' Shawn has the need to inform me. ,Then you better get him on happy hormones.' I smirk

at them and go my way.

Saturday comes, the red titans lose their game, the weather is still shitty as ever..somewhere a hurricane is being announced...or was it a volcano about to go

crazy somewhere in Europe? The school is in a gloomy mood and even ,Inside Red' isn't as snarky as it usually is. We all just pine away, hoping the weather

wouldn't ruin our Christmas. On Tuesday morning though I get a weird text from Will, when I wake up.

**I thought you wanted to get to know the real me. **

**I had hoped that you'd understand. **

**I had hoped that you'd give me a chance. **

**I've fallen in love with you, something I never expected to happen to me. **

**And you not caring..hurts. It hurts so much; I don't know how to deal with it. Being unable to be with you is burning me up inside and I can't take it **

**anymore. It physically hurts too much. Goodbye, my love. **

Why was he suddenly texting me this..he hadn't texted me in weeks after he finally got, that whatever could have been, was now really over. He was absent

from class today too.

During math class, the speakers go on with static. ,Victoria Hostone, to the principal's office , please.' I hear Miss Dweiler's voice, the school's secretary. I just sit

there, there was no reason for me to go into the principal's office, I hadn't broken any school or other law. There was no way I was in trouble, so I just keep

writing on my notebook.

,Ehm..Victoria, I think...' Mrs Johnson, the math teacher starts. ,I know. I have two perfectly working ears.' I tell her. ,I just choose to sit hear.' I smile at her. She

looks at me confused, shrugs and turns back to the blackboard.

Almost five minutes later, there's another summoning me through the speakers and I ignore it just like the first one, my classmates and teacher already looking

at me, some amazed, hoping for drama, some afraid for me if the principal, known to be a strict man, wanted to see me personally. I'd only seen him twice from

a distance so far at official school gatherings.

Three minutes later, somebody tears the door open and Principal Reddington is standing there personally, and I'd never seen a more attractive, yet callous

looking man in my life. I think it's the first time, I've seen him this close. He was a tall man, and everything about him, from his face to his suit to his shoes,

looked cold and carefully calculated. His intense green eyes quickly focused on me.

,Victoria.' He said in his harsh voice and I slowly looked his way. ,Can I bother you to have a little chat with me?' His eyes were clearly angry, but he kept his

voice calm. ,Why?' I say and some raise their eyebrows at my cockiness, no one has ever dared to even talk to Principal Reddington.

,Last time I checked, I hadn't done anything, that would require me to be called into the principal's office.' I pointed out nervously and faced my textbook.

,This is more of an emergency.' He clenches and unclenches his hand behind his back. He must be reaaally agitated, and I was adding to it. ,I don't think I'm the

right go-to person for that. If it's a medical emergency, call a doctor...if something is burning, call the fire department, and if you want to report a crime, dial 9...'

,Victoria!' In a few quick strides, he was standing right in front of me, his face in mine. ,I wouldn't be standing here, if weren't important...now please..would

you come with me...please?' He was gentler in the end, yet his eyes still looked angry. We had a silent stare down. I knew this was about Will, I knew this was

about the weird text he sent me and the things he's shown me...I knew there was something big going on, and I didn't want to be a part of it. But this was

Will...my…my what? Feelings of the first time he kissed me crept back up. I pull some lose hair strands back insecurely, get up and follow Mr. Reddington, as my

friends looked after me worried.

,So, what's the big emergency?' I ask, right before he shuts his door. ,Will is trying to kill himself.'

'WHAT?' I uttered. 'Wha..what do you mean by that?' I ask and look at him feeling uneasy. ,I know, he told you the truth about him..even though I always tell

him to steer clear from these human girls...' He says that in disgust. ,Excuse me?' I say feeling insulted, but he ignores me.

,Do you know what happens, when the angel of destruction tries to kill himself?' He puts his hands on his desk, and if looks could kill...

,The world ends.' He finishes his sentence, as my eyes pop out and then he switches on the TV in his office. ,See the hurricane over Texas...or the volcano

about to erupt in Iceland...even this windy-rainy weather out there..this all is Will's doing, and once his soul is completely sealed, he loses his humanity and the

monster within breaks out, condemned to destroy this world. It's going to be hell on earth, I'm talking every natural catastrophe you can imagine..Will has the

power to end the world..I'm not willing to lose my life for some silly teenage girl.' He snarls in the end.

,If you want me to help you, then cut back on the insults.' I hiss a lot bolder than I felt. ,What Will does is his choice...'

,But your fault.' He adds for me.,I'm sure you're not ready to die yet or sacrifice millions of people, because of his broken heart.' He looks out the window. 'How

is this my fault, I didn't ask for any of this…I didn't ask for an angel…to fall in love with me…' I can't believe I was uttering those words. 'And it's just a little

crush, right? He can't already like me that much to an extent that he would do this….' I scratch my head nervously. 'Angels don't love the same way humans

do..no emotion is small for them, everything is heightened…a crush becomes love, a heartbreak turns into despair. This is Will in despair. As a consequence of it,

do you want to die today?' He asked me like it was nothing, as I fidgeted around, swallowing hard.

,No…but…how can I stop this?' I look at him agitated; a human girl was surely no match for an angel in despair. ,First of all, we have to find him, before he

completely seals his soul and I don't know how far along he is..but he must be pretty close..the weather is getting worse and worse...we have to find him

immediately...' He takes out his phone, trying to reach Will again.

,How does this soul-sealing work?' I ask him, as he once again shakes his head in frustration. ,He's underwater somewhere..in a comatose state becoming a

statue..and he'll stay that way forever. He's been gone for hours, I don't even know where to start searching..so many ocean's, lake's , sea's..he could be at

the other side of the world by now...and by the looks of things his state has progressed.' He clutches his forehead, looking out at the dark-grey clouds, making

it look like it was sunset already, even though it wasn't noon yet. I pace through the room, how the heck would we find Will?

,Lake Shagard !' I suddenly blurt out. ,Will said it was his favorite spot, where he goes to retreat...' I say and I barely finish my sentence when he storms past

me and I run after him.

My door has barely closed when he speeds away, he ignores speed limits, switches lanes without even blinking and we make it to Blackwood forest. The wind

had picked up, making all the trees shudder and move heavily, making even branches fall down. 'Come on…' Mr. Reddington started walking ahead of me into

the dark woods, as I followed hesitantly. There were no other people around. Like who would go into a forest in the middle of a storm?

He runs ahead of scanning the place for a lake and finds Will's clothes scattered on the dirty ground.

The rain had picked up and I was soaking wet in just seconds, the wind blasting in my face. The weather was worse, the closer we got to where I thought Will

was. I couldn't see anything ahead of me. It's like I was in the center of a hurricane.

,What now?' I yell against the wind, clutching myself, saying that I was freezing would be an understatement.

,You have to go in the water...I won't cause a change in him, but maybe you can reach him.' Mr Reddington yells back scanning the water. 'You want me to go in

there?' I yell against the wind. I looked at the black and cold water, which looked eerie and gloomy, it certainly didn't look normal. He runs back to the car and

comes back with a flashlight and dumps it into my hands. ,Hurry.' He urges me on and I just swallow. 'I can't!' I shook my head, blinking the rain away, shivering

with quivering. Not only was I cold, I was terrified, and I didn't want to get into the gloomy looking water. The first lightning bolts strike darkening the skies

illuminating everything around in silver for a second as I shrieked, my heart leaping in my throat. 'Victoria, we don't have much time, just let him know you're

here…that's all.' Mr Reddington's voice carried over to me, as I went to stand at the edge of the water. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I couldn't believe I

was saving an angel.

I take a deep breath, collect all my courage and dive into the icy water. And it was more chilling than I thought. The coldness paralyzed me instantly and it took

me a second to suck it up as I turned on the flashlight, scanning the water. How the heck did a soul-sealing angel look like? I couldn't see anything, I had to swim deeper.

Even after I swim deeper, at the point to slowly feel lightheaded, I can't see anything..but then the beam of the light falls on a head coated by a light layer of

clay. But it was way too deep, but I could make it, I still had enough air. I swim deeper and the pressure on my ears was more than just unbearable.

He was at the bottom of the lake. I swim faster before I ran out of air, the statue had Will's figure with his magnificent frozen wings spread from the left and

right completely turned to stone. Oh my gosh, this was too scary to look at. I grab his shoulders and shake them, but he wasn't even moving, and his eyes

were closed. I punch his chest, but it was like hitting a wall, only in slow motion. I swim closer to him and kiss his stone hard lips with the last bit of energy I

had inside me, now I had to get back to the surface. I bash through the water frantically and already start swallowing little slugs of water which turn into big

gulps and I hadn't even made it half way yet. I get too lightheaded, and I'm in panic. Was this how I was going to die..by drowning? I feel my energy leaving me and just shut my eyes and let myself go. Oh Will...I'm so sorry...

Will bashes out the water with my unconscious body in his hands. Black wings fully unfurled, water glistening at the end, his radiant light, illuminating the entire

forest. It was a magnificent sight. A bright glowing angel, with black orbs as eyes and a distorting face.

He set me on the ground, blowing air into my lungs while pressing on my heart, he kept doing it for so long until I spit out all the water and could breathe

again. And I saw his face, up close, the angel that he was. I was still freaked out, shivering, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

,Will, are you alright?' I stuttered, touching his still distorting face with a shaky hand, looking into those soulless black orbs. ,Will, I'm here and I'm sorry. I didn't

give you a chance to explain...and I didn't want to understand...but I'm here and.. and I will hear you out, if you let me.' I say and stroke his cheek. ,You were

right, I do feel something deeper, when I'm with you, I'm just afraid you know... I'm sorry... but, I'll give you a chance to explain, okay?' I shook, looking at his

unforgiving, expressionless face, as a radiant glow went through him and his eyes and skin turn back to normal and his wings fold back into his skin. He doesn't

say a word, but he had the saddest, bloodshot eyes that I've ever seen, looking at me as if I was an apparition. He just grabs me and hugs me hard, as I

embrace him back. The warmth of his body warming me up. The bad weather already letting up a little, the winds calming down, as we spend a few minutes

hugging in silence as Will dug his face into my neck, before picking me up and setting me back down on my feet, as I take his hand and we walk back to the car

where Mr. Reddington gives us some blankets from the trunk of the car.

We hold each other, and during the whole ride, Will doesn't say a word, but just looks at me with heartbroken eyes, like he still couldn't believe that I was here.

I couldn't believe that he was feeling so much for me already, enough to do all this. This didn't feel like some crush. This was the start of something... I just

didn't know if it was good or bad. Mr. Reddington dropped us off and left me to tend to Will, as he went to park the car.

'Let's get you home and warmed up, okay?' I say and open his front door, after we reach their house next to the school and look around. The whole apartment

was trashed. The piano was split in half, the furniture was ripped and torn, things were thrown around and the TV was smashed in an angry fit. My heart leapt

in my throat. Who was this always publicly smiling ever-loving popular guy truly deep inside? Now, the whole angel of destruction thing became clearer. The only

thing still standing intact was a small glass vitrine with a golden old looking book sitting on a pedestal in it. Remarkable, that that hadn't been smashed,

everything else didn't seem to have gotten the same treatment. ,Oh Will..what did you do?' I look around and step around broken glass leading him to his

bedroom, upon spying a bed behind a door. The bedroom was less trashed but very messy. 'Let me run you a bath...' I lead him to his bathroom, which was

beside it. We could both use a proper warm-up. I switched on the dimmed lights and fill his Jacuzzi bathtub to the top. 'May I?' I asked and his eyes were still

just fixed on me. I take the blanket off him anyway and start taking off his clothes. He still wasn't speaking, he looked really weak, tired and groggy. I undress

him, like I was his mother and respectfully don't look, when I guide him out of his boxers and into the tub. Then I take my wet and clinging clothes off too,

except my underwear and get into the warm water with him. 'You live quite stylishly here.' I attempted conversation, getting closer to him, while looking around

the neat and luxurious bathroom. 'You still don't feel like talking to me?.' I take Will's hands.

,Will, please… talk to me.' I put my hands on his shoulders. ,I know you're upset, but let's talk about this...' I look into his watery eyes and he just hugs me

tight, as if never wanting to let me go. He needed to feel me, that I was there. That I was here, with him.

I tilt his chin up, look into his eyes and then kiss him. Letting myself for the first time get lost in it. At least he still kissed me, like he was sane. It still felt like

that first time during rehearsals. Our lips crashed on each other's over and over again, soaking each other up. And for a moment, I let myself forget all my

inhibitions, fears and repressed desires from the past few weeks. Finally letting the part of me that did want him, allow herself this moment. I just give into this

warm, pleasant emotion of being wanted and before I knew it, I was slowly taking off my bra, pressing myself closer to Will until we were chest to chest, as his

hands came around me. In another kiss I slowly take off my panties and he shakes his head, when it dawns on him, where this was going. 'This is my decision

Will. I want this, I want to feel you.' I say and straddle him. 'And I want you to feel me.' I stroke his cheek. I slowly kiss his neck as I ease myself onto his

hardened self. He seeks my lips again and for the first time ever, we make love in a steady, gentle rhythm, as Will buries his face in my neck, hiding a smug

smile, as I willingly gave myself to him.

The water gets warmer instead of colder, even a little steam rises up...and what started out as a gentle and slow..more make-out -ish teenage love making

session turned into an intense, passionate one, as I kept thrusting my hips faster and faster. Our bodies were moving with each other, our hearts beating

strong in unison and hands were everywhere. My hands were on his shoulders and biceps while his was on my waist, trying to make it more comfortable for

me, on him. This was my first time, I didn't know how long sex lasted or when it was supposed to end, from what I heard it could be anything from 3 to 10

minutes, and it was meant to get tiring and less exciting with every passing minute, but it was more the opposite for me. At first I was a bit shy, initiating my

first time with the very guy, I'd sworn to that it wasn't going to happen, but now…something inside me craved more and I felt weirdly…energized, wanting more

of that energy that tingled all over my skin. It all felt very familiar somehow, making it easier for me to just accept the pleasure and want more if it. It looked like

I was getting more and enjoying myself more on Will, than he was getting from me and it didn't bother him.

Light sweat breaks out on my forehead and it wasn't because of the water. I tilt my head back and shut my eyes as Will kisses my neck and torso, the bright

gold in his eyes having returned and he seemed a bit more back to normal.

'Let's go to the bedroom...' I whisper to him, once I can open my eyes, in a moment not overwhelmed with pleasure. The water had gotten way too hot and

was starting to scald my skin. I could ask how this was possible, but I was also screwing an angel, nothing seemed impossible anymore.

Will picks me up, while I'm wrapped around his body, this time with desire in his eyes, with us still hooked on each other, as he navigates us to his bedroom, our

gazes never leaving the others. We barely hit the bed, when he really gets into it, realizing that I was there and that he could really do me to his heart's desire.

He started to lay into it and I just felt sensation after sensation from head to toe, as he grinded into me. I wasn't building up to an orgasm, it felt like I was

already there and Will kept blasting me with one after the other, keeping my head fuzzy and drowned in never-ending pleasure, as I kept moaning now and

cumming over and over and over again.

Only at the crack of dawn do I fall asleep. Luckily Mr. Reddington had given me a day off to take care of Will. He knew I could accomplish more, than he ever

could. Even though he probably hadn't expected it to be this.

I wake up at noon, with Will staring at me. ,Morning...' I smile shyly. Oh my Goood, I had lost my virginity to an angel! ,Morning.' He finally says something back

taking my hand. ,You're talking again.' I say happily and turn to the side to face him properly. ,I was too overwhelmed to talk yesterday.' He says gently as he

snuggles up to him.

,I'm so sorry, Will.' I apologize again. ,It's not your fault...I shouldn't have dropped the bomb on you like that...' He sits upright. ,I just want you to know

that...I'm not trying to guilt you into a relationship with me...I just had a little breakdown..but I'm alright now.' He faces away from me. ,A little breakdown? Will,

you tried to seal your soul...because of me. I know I handled the situation wrong..but you really dropped a huge bomb on me. Next time..just try telling me..and

then show me a glowing hand or something instead of blasting me with the full force of it...literally. How could I not have been afraid of you?' I look at him. ,I'm

sorry…I didn't expect to lose control of things or hurt you.' He stroked my cheek. 'Well…I'm okay and I hope you're alright now too…' I sit upright too, using the

sheets to cover myself, feeling shy and vulnerable about having done this. I looked away embarrassed. He had done it, managed to screw me and now here

we were. 'I better get going then..' I look around for my clothes. 'Hey…don't run. Like I said, this isn't just about sex for me…' He turns my face towards him, and

I look anywhere but into his eyes. 'It's fine…you don't have to pretend…' I started, we could skip the charades now. 'No, you don't have to pretend that you

don't like my company or me…in fact, if the past twelve hours were any indication, then it shows that you might be feelings things for me as I do for you…' He

nuzzled my neck, slowly tracing kisses there, making my whole body heat up again. 'In fact, I think this is just the beginning of us.' His head disappears

between my neck, as he gets on top of me again, as the bed starts squeaking again in a steady, quick rhythm.

After the little morning quickie, I wear one of his hoodies, while our wet clothes were still drying, as he makes us some pizza. We make out on the kitchen counter as the pizza bakes up. Not wanting to bring up the topic of yesterday, but now not denying the want that was between us.

,Sooo, now tell me your story..your angel story, I want to know every detail, from your fall until how you landed at Reddington.' I say over lunch. ,Are you sure

you want to know...' He looks at me worried. ,No more secrets..we're laying everything bare.. you tell me your story and I'll tell you what happened with my

mom.' I say as he takes my hand. He was still unsure about what to do. ,I'm here to stay Will, I'm not going anywhere. I'll give this a shot.' I held up our

conjoined hands as he kisses me again before he starts talking.

'Like every man out there, angel or not…I fell for and because of a beautiful woman and lost my wings.' He gazed into my eyes and stroked my cheek. I spent

her lifetime with her before she perished, and I had to go on without her. I moved to places, met knew people, friends, lovers, even those I'd call family and I

watched them all die and leave me behind, always starting all over again in life and appearance…' He started his sad and lonely story, initially he had enjoyed

exploring the world..and it's women...but at some point there was no sense of fulfillment...no purpose, just emptiness. He saw that the riches of the world

weren't enough to be happy. Oskai a rich but dying man had took him in and shared his earthly wealth with him in exchange for youth and a prolonged life. Will

had strengthened his life force, instead of dying after a few 80 years or so, Oskai, now Mr. Oscar Reddington, could live up to 500 years, he was now only

326..and as for Will...let's go with the 18-ish looking.

,Are you freaked out yet?' Will puts his forehead against mine. The pizza was eaten and we were cuddling on the couch while I listened to the whole story.

,Nope...It's like a romance novel...just that you're not a vampire. I got a few questions though...if you were so lonely, then why didn't you start a family or

something.' I look at him.

,I can't have kids..or rather it's very complicated.' He tells me. ,Why?'

,I bet you've read about the Nephilim...they can only be fathered by lesser angels. The hierarchy is arch angels, angels of destiny, lesser angels, then the

guardian angels, they are genderless. Only the lesser angels could procreate...but as for me, an angel of destiny, my purpose is too big for me to have a family.'

He told me and I knew he was deliberately keeping this part short. 'So, I don't have to worry about the morning after pill then?' I laughed nervously. It had

crossed my mind this morning, not to forget to get one. 'No, you're good.' He put his head on mine and I now just realized that the living room was cleared of

any broken things or glass. The piano was even restored. 'Did you clean up this morning?' I looked around, how did I miss that, was I that high on pleasure?

'Yeah…sorry you had to see that; I grew a little frustrated.' He chuckled embarrassed. 'A little?' I raised an eyebrow. It was a full temper tantrum. 'Nevermind,

go on with your story.' I told him and leaned back into his warm, hard body. I could get used to this. 'I used to have golden wings and each feather was torn,

when I plummeted to earth. I haven't shifted forms until that night, I didn't expect them to be back at all or grow back a ravenous black.. one should be

permanently stripped off their wings after the fall...' He seemed back in thought again, like he was trying to remember something he was missing. 'But you're

okay now…physically, mentally…emotionally?' I asked to be sure, my hand unconsciously rubbing his thigh. What was I doing? 'Yeah, you don't have to worry

about me going crazy…I've never felt heartbreak before and I feel intensely..so it was very painful and unbearable…but I'll learn to deal with my feelings, I

promise.' He said and I tilted my head up, as he sought out my lips and we broke into a make-out again.

Things were getting better, we talked a lot about anything and everything and made-out, and I was actually letting my guard down like I would with any other

guy that I was genuinely interested in. I also initiated sex a lot, which was very surprising to me. He didn't pressure me into anything or touched me

inappropriately and only piled on, if I started it and then we lost ourselves in each other. I loved how sex with him made me feel, everything felt heightened and

so intense. Forget cloud 9, this was heaven. The sun had long set, when I managed to separate myself from his beautiful dick. 'Sooo…does this mean we're

dating now?' He asked carefully, as our lips left each other's, and I looked at him intently. 'Only if you being this honest with me with everything that has

happened in the past few weeks actually means that you're also ready to turn from your player ways….no flirting with other girls and I swear if I even remotely

find out that you've been doing stuff with other people behind my back, then I'm out…angel or not.' I said strictly and he smiled happily. 'You have my word…

girlfriend.' He said and I chuckled amused. My first real boyfriend and he was actually an angel. I sure knew how to pick 'em. 'But if you don't mind…I'd like to

keep things on the downlow…and not go public right away..' I asked carefully. 'If it means that I can do this…' He kissed me and this…' He actually cupped my

sex as I gasped surprised at his boldness. 'Anytime I want in private, then I'm cool with it.' He said as we shared another passionate kiss. ,Okay then…so see

you in school tomorrow?' I ask him while he strokes my hair back. ,Well, with just three more days until Christmas break…I'll come back after it's over. I've

already missed a few weeks of class…, I might fail the term, but either way, I already know everything there is to know..so...' He shrugs as I give him a smooch.

,If anyone asks...a brain disease is what kept me away from school..at least that's the story Oscar is running with.' He picks me up and I feel featherlight in his

buff hands and I feel genuine happiness. ,Okay then.' He sets me back down and I walk down the stairs.

,Hey honey..I hope you haven't made any new year's resolution plans because I plan to take you away somewhere and have you all to myself.' He says and

winks at me and boy did my heart flutter like a teenage girl. He had called me honey. 'Only if you spend Christmas with me and my family.' I extended an

invitation to him and he clutched his heart touched and I laughed, walking away.

My friends look very concerned when I get back. I tell them Will had a brain tumor and it looked like he was going to die, and he wanted to say goodbye to me,

but now it seemed like he would be alright and probably come back to school after winter break. They think it's romantic and sad at the same time, and of

course, 'Inside Red' spun the story with me having a show-down with Mr. Reddington because I broke his son's heart. This was going to be hard, keeping an

entire relationship from them.

Winter break finally comes, and we spentd Christmas at my place. We arrived at my house, and I re-introduced Will to Rosie, our housekeeper, she liked him

instantly, might also have something to do with his unearthly good looks. Now it all made sense.

I showed Will around my house, still not believing that he was now my boyfriend. My father came in late that afternoon, as always in a business suit.

,Sir.' Will took his hand and shook it. ,So, you are my daughter's boyfriend, huh? We finally meet under better circumstances.' My Dad scanned Will, he was way

too handsome for my Dad to trust or see him as a good guy.

They talked more over an early dinner. Will told my Dad everything he wanted to hear, saying he didn't want to play pro-league but seek a career in engineering

since he was creative with gadgets and technology. He sounded well-groomed and sophisticated; I couldn't even see the player in him.

'And now you two lovebirds want to go on vacation?' My Dad asks while wiping his mouth. ,I wouldn't say lovebirds...' I throw in, but Will keeps talking. ,A little

well-deserved fun time before all that cramming begins for exams.' Will looks at me with shining eyes. Oh boy, he looked like he was really in love. ,And with fun

time, you mean you two alone in a foreign country, without parental supervision in a room together?' Oh, why, oh why did my Dad have to go there. ,Dad..' I roll

my eyes.

'I do not intend to touch your daughter in any inappropriate way, Sir.' Will says, because he already had. ,Well, I would have no way of checking, would I?' My

Dad looks at me. ,I guess you'll just have to trust me, Dad, and besides I'm not a kid anymore..and you know damn well, that I'm really responsible for my age.'

I say and my Dad looks between me and Will.

,Ok then...but make sure, you check in daily, either with me or Rosie..and you..I'll be watching you.' My Dad friendly teases Will as his phone beeps. ,Sorry, gotta

get back to the office, an emergency has come up, have a nice trip then.' My Dad says and gets up while Will puts his thumbs up.

The flight to the Fijis was booked, a private mansion with a beach only five minutes away. That was his gift to me and a necklace with his name on it. I felt so

lame giving him a mug, but what did you give someone right after a 7-day old relationship? Will had actually managed to talk my father into taking me on a

sunny romantic getaway, as he hailed me off to the Fijis onto the Reddington's own private island. And since he looked older and had supporting fake IDs, we

had no problems travelling. Oscar came from old money, when they said they were wealthy, they meant ridiculously wealthy. That's when I got suspicious. 'Will,

how secluded are we?' I ask as we get off the boat. There was a beautiful white sand beach and a big two-story apartment, it was incredible and breathtaking

and must cost a hot load of cash.

,We have everything we need, water, electricity..but yeah we are all alone here.' His hands come around my waist. ,Why, you secretly wanna kill me without

anybody catching on?' I laugh nervously...he was the angel of destruction... just a quick reminder.

,I want to do a lot worse to you.' He grabs two assfull as he gives me a passionate kiss. ,Smells like a honeymoon.' I say as he takes my hand and leads me to

the house. ,The first of many.' He comments.

The house was amazing, so modern and classy and comfy. There was even a pool outside even though there was a whole beach out there, and a whirlpool on

the terrace of the second floor.

I quickly change into my bikini, leave Will behind and head for the beach, and it was awesome.

While I swim my ass off, Will makes us a little picnic which he brings to the shore before he joins me in the water.

We kiss and fondle each other, and Will even takes off his trunks swimming naked and he was hard, which had me giggling under water. He clearly wanted me,

that was very flattering to know. I pushed my panty aside and let him in and it was the most fun and amazing experience ever.

,There are no sharks here, right?' I ask him, as we get out of the water, ready to eat some steaks. ,Nope...just little fish but that's about it.' He says, lying there

naked and I enjoying watching his manhood, blushing hard, it was long and thick and hard, just standing there pulsing and twitching and he said it was all mine

to do with as I pleased. I tickle his head and he comes a little which makes me laugh as I start a gentle handjob and he moans. If anyone had told me weeks

ago that I'd be willingly touching Will's dick, I'd be laughing in their faces.

.Oh Tori...' He shuts his eyes and just lets the feelings overwhelm him.

After I finish eating, I climb on him and ride him, also enjoying myself as he cups my breasts and my asscheeks. With our daily sexcapades, I had gotten more

comfortable with him touching me and me touching him and feeling less and less shy about it. He just felt so good inside me, so full and warm, bursting with

energy, and within seconds he had me having orgasms, which rocked my whole body. I couldn't get enough of that feeling.

We have sex and hang out at the beach until the evening and head back inside, and cuddle on the couch. ,This place is wonderful. I wish we could stay here

forever.' I say and stare through the glass doors behind the TV, which featured a beautiful night sky with lots of stars. ,Then let's.' Will says and I know he

wouldn't have any trouble with that.

,Don't be ridiculous...I do want to experience every part of life with junior year and senior year and everything.' I say as his hand disappears into my panties, I

was only wearing a white shirt and underwear. He fingers me as we make out and then he spreads my leg, tears my thong and eats me down there, right on

the couch, which leads us to having more sex. He was getting really bold in exploring me in various ways with every passing day, like my body belonged to him.

He knew exactly where to touch, like he done this…done me a million times before. Of course, he'd be an expert with that many past lovers…

Our one week vacation didn't consist of anything else. We woke up, had morning love-making, shower fuck, breakfast, beach sex, lunch, beach sex, we

sometimes additionally went out to town shopping or to buy groceries or clubbing, then had dinner, then pool or whirlpool sex and in the evening, it was

hardcore fuck. By the end of the week, I was letting Will having me doggy style, as I held my ass up and kept my face down. What had become of me? And we

had barely been together three weeks now. But I was reeeally liking and craving the sex.

He took me wildly in the evening, grabbing my ankles and slamming into me with no mercy, his balls slapping my pussy with hard thuds which left me gasping

and writhing on the bed, overwhelmed with intense pleasure. And I was loving it, the roughness, the force, the crazy wildness. Only in the morning was he

gentle and sweet and petting me. In the shower, he had me up against the wall at a middle pace, in the afternoons he let me have my way with him...which

always ended up being his way, but in the evenings it was on the floor, on the vanity, on the couch or anywhere he could pin me and destroy my body from the

inside out. 'Oh my God…is this how sex always feels like?' I yelled in pleasure as Will clicked my brains out. 'With your soulmate it does…' He grunted with closed

eyes, as he went on. Soulmate? When had we become soulmates? But I was too overwhelmed by pleasure to dwell on it.

On our last night I do realize something when I get ready for a night out of clubbing. I looked slimmer, my features more pronounced and my hair a little thicker

and longer. I looked different. I took my phone and looked at an old picture of me that I had taken on the night of the musical. Oh, I had definitely changed. My

hair, which went a little beneath my collarbones, was now a shade darker, fuller, almost black and beneath my breasts. I wasn't fat before, but very curvy, and

now my stomach was flat, and my waistline was thinner, accentuating my every curve, like I was sculpted.

My breasts...which were towards gravity before, and no I'm not saying sagging, were now up and perky like I had really good plastic surgery. I turn around and

look at my ass. Through the thinner waistline and my hips, it now looked like I had a medium size bubble butt, as if I'd worked out, just to define my butt.

,Woooo...' I say to myself and step closer to the mirror. Even my face was different. My naturally chubby cheeks were gone and therefore my cheekbones were

more defined. Not that I had spots or pimples...I had a normal face, but now it looked like my face was free of absolutely everything...it was just

smooth...almost porcelain. Now, I looked...well...freakishly red hot, smokin' hot...like I gone from girl to..well mature hot girl. I'd guess myself 19 now, which was

very intimidating and yet fascinating. I didn't recognize myself, but I didn't hate it.

,Wiiiiiiillllll...' I yell not sure whether to be freaked out or not...I just couldn't stop staring at myself.

Within a second, he's in the bedroom...so that's how he won all the football games with his super speed and strength, but that was now beside the point.

,Look at me...do I look changed to you? Compared to when we first got here?' I turn around and face him as he walks towards me. ,Of course...you've

changed.' He says and strokes my hair back. ,It's because of me...' He says as we look at each other in the mirror. ,What do you mean?' I ask as he plays with

my thighs. ,You remember when you passed out when I accidentally blasted you against a wall...' He starts sheepishly. ,Yeah.' I cut him off. ,That was because

of my angel glory...that radiant light? It changes you on a cellular level...and well, we've been sleeping together... a lot...and I've been releasing my angel glory

inside you, day and night by cumming...so yeah...your body is becoming the best it can be..and that's perfect.' He says as he plants a kiss on my cheek as a

finger finds it's way into my crotch. ,Oh my gosh, does that mean, I'm gonna start dissolving or something...' My eyes get big. Today I was thin, tomorrow I was

skinny and the day after I am nothing but a skeleton until I am no more.

,No...no...stop imagining the worst...nothing is gonna happen to you...you're still gonna be you and healthy and now unearthly beautiful.' He says laughing, as

his touches get more touchy. ,Hmm...' I say not really appeased. There was still a lot about this angel stuff that I didn't know.

,Trust me.' Will says as he hugs me from behind and I look into his eyes. ,Okay.' I say and smile, after all this really wasn't a bad thing. ,Let's get ready.' I say

and want to walk to my closet but Will tugs me by the hand. ,Not before a quickie.' He says and carries me to the bed.

We spend the last two days of our vacation back in my hometown, mostly in my bed getting busy.

Lately, every make out had become more hot and passionate, probably because I was slowly getting relaxed and comfortable around Will..I actually liked him..a

lot..but I would never admit it. My hands wander around his buff arms as he makes sensual passionate moans, as we grind against each other.

,Surpriiiiiiise!' My room door suddenly bursts open and I quickly flip my head in shock, clutching my bedsheets against my naked body. Kim and Ash were

standing there. I quickly jump off Will, who uses a pillow of mine to hide his erection, since I confiscated the whole sheets. Oh, boy this couldn't be more bad

timing. 'Oh. My God!' Kim and Ash said in unison, both their jaws on the ground, Kim even got weak in the knees and fell. ,What the fuck are you guys doing

here...' I brush my hair off my face. Boy, were their eyes popping out and their mouth so agape, I could easily bowl through it. ,Oh My God… I can't process..'

Kim stutters...then clears her eyes as if she'd seen a ghost.

,Kim spent the last three days at my house..and we thought we should come and visit you..so we could all head back to Red together..and here you are...' Ash

says, but her eyes were still on Will.

,It's not what it looks like.' I say to them, as Will was tugging on my sheets to give him some of it. ,It's always what it looks like.' Will grins at me and I throw

another pillow of mine in his face, as I release the sheets a little and he fumbles for his boxers.

,I think I need to sit down.' Ash slowly walks to the corner of my bed and takes a seat. ,What is this? Are you two dating? And how long has this been going

on?' Ash finally faces me. ,Yeah, and we thought you didn't like Will, because he's a manwhore of an asshole. Your words.' Kim feels the need to throw in. ,Aha,

so that's how you talk about me, behind my back.' Will's eyes turn into amused slits. ,Oh, don't act so surprised.'

,Answers please.' Ash waves her hands in front of my face.

,Look, there's not much to tell..we danced for a while, became something like friends... went on a date and then it wasn't just friends anymore.' I shrug, wishing

I wasn't naked.

,And when did the screwing start?' Ash keeps interviewing me. ,I bet it was all those nights when she came in late because of "rehearsals"... Bad bad Tori.' Kim reprimands me. ,I want more details from the beginning to the end.. She looks at him and he grins. 'There is no long story here…this started about three weeks

ago, really there's nothing more to it.' I say hiding my face under my sheets. This was so damn embarrassing. 'And you didn't tell us anything, I thought we

were friends!' Ash complains while looking upset. ,Hey, I would have told you…back at school, part of me still doesn't believe, that this is real or going

anywhere.' I shrug again. ,Again, I'll try to not be offended.' Will puts in. ,And I think we all know how you two like to blab to ,Inside Red'..isn't that true, you

reliable sources.' I fold my arms across my chest.

,Oh come on, we can keep a secret.' Kim tells me. ,And besides, it's Will, the truth would have come out eventually.' She adds.

,Brunch anybody?' Rosie yells. I still can't believe it, I feel so betrayed.' Ash says. 'Can you guys please go downstairs, I'll explain everything in a minute, after I

get dressed, as they shake their heads and make their way downstairs. My friends were already helping themselves when I came down in shorts and a crop

top. Ash dropped the glass of whatever she was drinking, and Kim's phone slowly glided down her cheek.

,Tori?' Ash's eyes were huge as she gawked at me, really seeing me properly, like she hadn't seen me just a minute ago. ,What?'' I looked at myself. I hoped I

didn't have cum or a wet spot on me. They couldn't seem to find words.

,Fuck, you're a babe!' Kim blurts out, looking me up and down. ,What happened…how come you look like this?' Ash finally manages to say. ,Did you spend all

winter break in a beauty clinic...your body has completely changed, you've lost weight and your hair...and all that in two weeks?' She didn't know where to look

first. Kim came closer, as they walked around me and inspected every party of me. Kim even fondled my breasts. ,My gosh, your boobs are like perfect...or are

you wearing a push up bra?' She really lifted my shirt to check and was blown away by what she saw underneath. 'Kim!' I said indignant covering my braless

tits, as Will took a seat and chuckled. She got wobbly in the knees. ,Fuck..you're hot...I think I wanna be a lesbian...I'm seriously getting wet just looking at

you...not even my new- found boyfriend could accomplish that.' Kim says and she looks serious. ,You have a boyfriend? What's his name and does he go to

Red?' I ask her but she was too stunned about my body to answer. Ash was just stupefied. ,Seriously, you gotta tell me, how you did that? Extreme makeover

at the gym?' Ash strokes my hair. ,Lots of swimming and sleep...and enjoying life. I spent my days after Christmas with Will in the Fiji's and a place like that

works wonders.' I say to them as we all take a seat at the breakfast table.

,So you two are together now?' Ash asks me with surprise in her eyes. ,Yeah...the whole...tumor thing..made us connect...he was very miserable...and me

spending time with him helped..and now we're totally fine.' I lied.

,Hmm..weird isn't it..first you land in the hospital...then whatever was going on between you two stops..then he lands in the hospital...then you get together...it

makes you wonder what happened between the lines...' Kim says slowly. They were my friends and I hadn't really been honest with them...but how could I spin

the truth... they really wanted to know.

I sigh and bow my head.

,On that night...Will and I had had a little too much to drink...and we made out..then he kinda started getting handsy and it got intense, but I didn't want to go

that far...and I got dizzy and passed out.

So when I woke up in the hospital, and the doctor's said I had alcohol poisoning, I really thought Will had drugged me...to get his way...I mean he has a

reputation as a player..and there are guys who do shitty things like that to girls. I hated him, I didn't trust him and I was afraid of him, even though he tried to

tell me he didn't do anything, nor would he ever do something against my will or hurt me...but I didn't let him explain. It turned out I had an intolerance for

alcohol..that's what made me pass out...not drugs. That's what Will told me when I went to visit him in the hospital, the day I was called out of class...and later

on I asked my Dad again and he confirmed it was intolerance for alcohol...so I apologized to Will...he didn't even know he had a tumor...but all that heartache

and sully thoughts must have triggered it...I dunno...but I almost killed my boyfriend, tough, huh?' I elaborately spun the truth and grinned at them while they

looked at me shocked. ,Anyway... we worked things...and after I almost killed him, the least I could do was go on a little vacation with him...our parents

agreed..and yeah..now we're together and he's as healthy as a horse...so...yeah...'I tell them and breathe out.

,Oh my gooosh, that's one hard story to swallow.' Ash says, looking like she just woke up from a deep sleep.

,But girls, you can't tell anyone..this is strictly confidential and if ,Inside Red' even gets a whiff of this...' I threaten them as I make choking gestures. ,Gotcha.

Mankiller.' Kim giggles and I smack her arm.

,But enough about me, I want to know about your Christmases, how was it? .' I wiggle my eyebrows, as I grab a croissant as they each tell their story and the

gifts they received.

Will drives us all back to Red that afternoon, and during the whole car ride, my friends attack him with questions since I wouldn't give up any details, but he

was happy to answer them all with a little altered truth here and there.

,But again guys, you have to keep all of this a secret...I'm so not even remotely ready to go public, got it?' I warn them as we get close to Red, they murmur,

but promise me.

Will knew a shitstorm was waiting for him upon his arrival the next day, so the night before, he made up a story on facebook, so nobody would bother him too

much, about what caused his prolonged absence.

**,Had a brain tumor, things were looking bad...very bad...but luckily with lots of support from my loved ones, I'm ok again, gained a new friend and ready **

**to kick this new years ass. I'm back , bitches ^^ Stronger and better than ever!'**

,That should keep ,Inside Red' in check for a while.' He says as he puts his phone aside. He had a blackberry and an Iphone. He had everyone's number on his

Iphone and only important people like me, Oscar and a few select friends on his blackberry. ,If you think, you're not going to be asked tons of questions

tomorrow, then you're mistaken.' I say as we cuddle in his bathtub and I let Will's hands glide down my body as he starts fingering me. ,Is it just me or are we

getting sex addicted?' I ask and tilt my head back as he works me down there with his long and talented fingers. ,I'm crazy about you.' He says and kisses my

neck as the passion the bathtub rises until we're grinding against each other again. We spend the night fucking until I had to get back to my dorm.

,I wanna fuck u :(' He texts me, the moment I'm out his door accompanied with dirty pictures and I know he's masturbating. Clearly, all kinds of shame was

gone between us ,We're back in school, you can't have me 24/7.' I text back. He keeps texting how he wanted to be buried deep inside me and I just tell him to

keep imagining things, all the while getting wet and stroking myself. I had never been this sexual before, I didn't know that not being a virgin anymore would

trigger this much desire and lust in me. I hoped it didn't escalate any further.

The first day back in the new year, everybody stares at me as if I was an apparition. A teacher of mine even mistakes me for a new student, even though I was

in most of her classes. ,Tori?' She asks, taking her glasses off. ,Yeah..it's me..' I say with a grin as she polishes her glasses. A lot of guys gave me friendly

glances and grins while the girls looked either jealous or surprised, especially Brittany. They were lucky, I was a girl who didn't know what to make of her

beauty. I hadn't gotten flashy all of a sudden, even though Will had picked out a lot of new clothes and lingerie out for me during our vacation. I was wearing

jeans, a long-sleeve top and a flower necklace with my hair up in a ponytail. Nothing special but everything sat differently now, and I looked like a million

dollars. The jeans hugged my butt a little too perfectly, my blouse accentuated the shape of my torso, no stomach or back rolls of any kind. I wondered what I

would look like, if I went all flashy with make-up and everything…

Will makes his long-awaited appearance in third period, when most of us have common room. And he strides in like a superstar. Red leather jacket, white shirt,

black jeans and some cool sneakers. Yep, that was my boyfriend. 'I'm back bitcheees…' He walks in with his head held high and an ,I'm better than you- look' on

his face' and his bag over his shoulder, as his friends surround him.

,Wiiiill...' Many cheer happy to see him. The hugs and manhugs begin. ,Long time, no see, man, how are you?' ,Are you feeling better, Will?' Many questions

erupt, but he greets everybody friendly, his arrogance turning to his usual cocky attitude.

Before he takes anymore questions or greetings, he looks over to me and my friends and walks over. 'Good morning ladies…friend Tori..' He says and I shake my

head as my friends laugh. Was this how he thought, he was making things unobvious, by being painfully obvious with everything. Gosh, this dude did not know

what being on the downlow meant. 'Morning.' I nod back at him, like I would have a few weeks ago.

The guys ask Will if he could play football again..or if he was too weak for that. ,If Coach still wants to have me on the team..I wouldn't mind..but with all my

recent behavior and absences from practice...' He shrugs.

,Dude, you can throw a bitch fit and have airs and graces, and Coach would still want you on the team.' Jason says and the other's laugh. All the while Will was

still throwing glances my way while Kim showed me a picture of her and her boyfriend George canoodling.

I could feel, Will was horny as fuck, he couldn't stop those lingering stares, way to make things unobvious, luckily for me, he wasn't the only guy staring at me

that day.

My face is plastered on the first edition of ,Inside Red' in the first school week of the new year, with the title ,Victoria's Secret.'

**,Seriously, what is Victoria's secret? She went from girl to babe in just one year, with puberty blessing her hard..and holy moly is she hawwttt...she's **

** definitely ****makes the top 10 of Reddington's hottest babes, taking spot nr. 1, beating Brittany Marage from the top. No wonder Will has been trying to **

** claim her, while she ****was still baking. He definitely chose well.**

**Speaking of, quarterback Will Reddington is back on top being the nr. 1 hottest guy in school, even after some health issues, making these two, **

**Reddington's ****sexiest unofficial couple unless something has been going on behind the scenes already. Will is back to drooling after Victoria, but who can **

**blame him now? It's ****only a matter of time until these dancing hawties find their way together. '**

Kim reads to me as we make our way to the cafeteria. ,This school is weird...I mean which school seriously has a gossip magazine?' I ask her. 'They're keeping

everyone up-to-date and thank God for that..it's not like you're telling anyone what's going on. And besides…everyone already thinks something is going on

between you and Will…he obviously can't stop fucking you with his eyes..it's visible to everyone…and if they only knew that you have been fuck-'

'Kim!' I clasp her lips as a girl who I've never seen or talked to before greets me with a smile. ,Hi..' I greet back..she looked like a junior, why was she greeting

me, a freshman, like I was the Queen.. ,Oh, you're so becoming Spring Formal Queen. Ashley is going to kill you for that.' Kim laughs already amused.

When we show up to the cafeteria for lunch, Will ushers his friend Ben who was usually sitting at his right side to scoot over. 'Come on, make some space for

my good friend Tori and her friends!' He says and I wanted to smack his forehead. 'Will, we're fine sitting where we always sit.' I tell him, which was between

Jason and Anna. 'But we said, we'd be better friends, I think that starts with closing the physical distance between us, don't you think…' He shooed Ben away,

and gestured to Ashley to bring me forward, as we sat closer to him. 'Hi…' He lit up, when I sat next to him. 'Sup…' I said calmly and focused on my lunch, and

he actually put his chin on his hand and gazed at me mesmerized. 'Will, you still not over your Tori crush?' Linda asked amused. 'How could I, just look at her…'

He said romanticized. 'You really babed up Tori, you could pass for a senior now.' Linda, who was a senior said again. 'Thanks…so how was your christmas?' I

asked, wanting the focus to be off me and Will, as the group consisting of twelve people or so started talking. 'What about you, Will?' It all always circulated

back to him. 'I had the most wonderful christmas in a long time…surrounded by my loved ones.' He said dramatically and happily. I was already a loved one?

Okay. 'What did you get, a lambo?' Somebody asked. 'A yacht?' Somebody piled on. 'A helicopter!' Somebody said confidently. It wasn't a secret that Will was

bathing in riches, his daily rotating Rolexes proved it. 'Even better…the gift of Tori's friendship!' He clutched his heart. 'Oh my God, Will…tone it down a little..' I

reprimanded him, as everyone laughed. 'So, you're friends now, huh…how did that happen?' Jason asked nosily. 'She came to see me in the hospital upon my

death bed, fulfilling my last wish..' He said as Shakespearean as possible and I tilt my head, it was clever to cover my ass as to why Mr. Reddington had called

me out of class, but did he really have to be so dramatic about it. 'Really…things were that bad?' Everyone looks worried. 'Yeah…but the surgery went fine,

obviously I didn't die and Tori was nice enough to nurse me back to health with her kindness. And now we're on the road to becoming good friends…' He gazed

at me happily again, taking my hand and placing it on his cheek, which I took away before anyone read anything into it. 'So…you're just friends then, then you

don't mind me asking her out?' Nigel asked sheepishly. 'I will cut you in your sleep.' Will made a not so thinly veiled amused threat. 'This friend is off limits to

everyone…just putting it out there.' He said pointedly, looking at his male friends as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I'd give it a week til we come out public,

Will clearly couldn't keep a secret.

,So know that you're part of my inner circle, how about we all go bowling on friday night?' Will suggests and many agree as they each share more christmas

stories.

After school, I secretly make my way to Will's apartment and spend a few hours with him. Even though it was more obvious on Will's face, as I was just as riled

up as him. We hadn't kissed or touched all day and all I could daydream about in class, was him driving it deep inside me. Will hurries to get me naked and

make use of his dick, fucking me from behind against the wall, with deep and fast penetrations which was a mind-blowing combo, as my eyes roll back at the

powerful sexual feelings resonating through my body.

I don't have time for a quick shower and quickly hurry into my clothes while Will stares at me still naked. ,Two hours of sex a day, is not enough for me.' He

pouts as I pull my tanktop over my head. ,Suck it up.' I say as I put on a cami. He smacks my ass as I stick my tongue out to him and hurry out of the apartment hand brushing my hair.

Right after, I hang out with my friends, who wanted to go for mani & pedis.

Usually, I wasn't into that, but today I felt like it. Will made me feel a bit womanlier and grown and I wanted to reflect that on the outside as well.

,Sorry, I'm late.' I said running towards Kim and Ashley who were already standing at the gate. They look at me and then at each other. ,What is it?' I ask them,

putting my hair up in a bun. ,Tori...were you sleeping with Will again...?' Kim asks me with a grin. ,Whaaat? What would make you think that?' I ask surprised.

,Make it a few hours earlier and you'd be doing the walk of shame right now. Believe me, I know the signs..glistening skin..messy hair...wearing your clothes

wrong..' She says and I look at myself.

,Your tanktop is inside out.' Kim informs me. ,Stuff like happens, it doesn't mean...' I start.

,Please, don't lie...the evidence is evident considering you're just coming from his apartment...and you have that just-fucked glow on your face.' She says like a

detective. ,And the way he's been hungrily looking at you all day, like he's been dying to get his hands on you...' Kim nods supporting Ash's statement. ,Can we

go already?' I say and walk ahead.

,So that's what you've been doing on the Fiji's as well, huh?' Ash came to a conclusion in her head. ,Tori, you dirty slut.' Kim pats my butt laughing and I just

shake my head. 'Is he good?' They kept bombarding me with sex questions.

Bowling night came and I went to the bar to get us drinks. 'Hey gorgeous…what can I get you?' The bartender seized me up from head to chest. 'Ehm two

cokes, please…' I cleared my throat, as he grabbed two soda cans. He went to fix a bowl of chips and planted those in front of me. 'Oh, I didn't order chips…' I

said, as he set the two sodas down. 'It's on me.' He winks at me. 'Ehm thanks…' I said as he put a napkin down. 'You might need this.' I picked up the napkin

and realized there was a number and name on it. 'I'm a minor.' I chuckled amused and flattered, looking at that mid-twenties-ish rocker style bartender. 'Then

give me a call once you turn eighteen.' He winked at me again, as I laughed nervously, blushing. My fake nails clicking on the soda cans. I turned to find Will

watching me intently, from where he was bowling with the others, a thin smile on his lips and I felt the tiniest hint of guilt. I hadn't done anything wrong, right?

Should I tell him about this? No, he'd probably take it the wrong way. The bartender was just flirting. I push the thought out of my head and enjoy our night

out.

Two weeks later was the voluntary skitrip to Aspen for which we left at 5am. 'Friend Tooorriii…come here, I saved you a seat.' I heard my name the moment I

got on the bus, with an enthusiastic Will patting to the window seat next to him. 'Will?' I asked surprised, I didn't know he was coming. 'I think I wanna sit with

my friends…' I told them, as my friends piled up behind me. 'I'm your friend too..and an even better one..I brought you hot chocolate in a mug, a neck pillow and

a blanket…did your other friends do that too?' He sat there with a grin as his friends who were in the last row chuckled at him being so whipped.

'Pleeeeaaasee..' He pleaded with cute eyes and I rolled mine, as I went to sit next to him. His infatuation was very visible, we didn't make-out in public or hold

hands but at this rate, anyone could just guess that something was going on without any of us actually saying it.

'Hi…' He smiled sweetly at me, as I sat down, and I loved how it felt like his day hadn't really begun until he said that to me. 'Hi…' I said back, getting

comfortable. 'So…' He started. 'Will, I'm not a chatty person in the morning, if you don't mind, I'd actually like to try to go back to sleep? It's still pretty early.' I

told him and he looked wide awake, longingly gazing at me. 'Okay…luckily I brought this then..' He tried putting the neck pillow around my neck. 'I got it,

thanks.' I said, oh, I hoped he wouldn't do anything inappropriate while we were on the bus together. 'You're welcome….friend.' He grinned. 'You don't have to

say 'friend' all the time…just Tori is fine too, you know.' I said as he put the blanket on our legs, and I cuddled up. 'Okay…Toorii..' He said in his playful way, as

he squeezed my hand under the blanket.

I was listening to music, trying to nod off after an hour of driving, briefly glancing at Will, who was relaxed and awake in his seat, eyes as always on me. I

offered him an earphone, which he gladly took. Friends did that, right? I did fall asleep at some point even unto Will's shoulder, as he placed his head on mine,

making us look like a cute couple, which everyone awake noticed.

'Urrghh…' I shivered, while we were standing there waiting for the instructor to come to us. 'Are you cold?...Friend?' Will started way too concerned, but then

realized he was obvious that he was coming on strong. 'I'm warm and cozy over here.' He offered, wanting to hug me. Okay, note to self. Will was a very

physical person, who needed love and attention like a dog. I ignored his comments and kept shivering on my spot, as he came to stand next to me and the

coldness evaporated a little. All I wanted to do is hug him and soak up his warmth, but I was sticking to my own rule. No PDA. At night though, we met up in

one of the changing rooms to make out and make up for the lack of intimacy during the day.

BUSTED – read the next article of 'Inside Red' on the Tuesday after our return and it showed an unclear picture of me straddling Will, as we made out against a

wall in the changing rooms, fully lip-locked. Who had followed us at night? Of course, I could deny it being me, there were no zooms to our faces, but the article

referenced eyewitnesses. I was just so glad; I hadn't agreed to sex. As I walked down the school halls, every eye was on me, as Will headed towards me. 'Don't' you even…' I started, as he stopped in front of my locker. 'Guess the cat's outta the bag.' He grinned at me, thinking he could now openly hug me, as I

turned away from him.

'No, it's not out of the bag!' I told him, I still demanded he kept his lips shut and didn't answer any questions, if anyone asked him about us. 'I'm starting to

think, you're ashamed of me…' He muttered, giving a little pout. 'Don't be ridiculous.' I took out my books. 'Then why don't you want anybody to know about

us…I do want to be able to hold my own girlfriend in public.' He gave me puppy-dog eyes. 'It's just everybody is talking and making a spectacle out of every

little thing…as soon as nobody cares anymore whether we're together or not…we can slowly take things public then. I want us to be yesterday's news first.' I

said as he sighed, and I nodded him goodbye as he longingly looked at my lips. After a few more weeks of me not commenting on Will to anyone who asked,

whether friend or pretend-friend, things progressed during Valentine's day week.I had limited our public interactions to quick pecks and hand-holding, ever

since that picture during the ski-trip outed us, I hadn't tried so hard to steer clear from him, but during Valentine's day, things progressed. Reddington had the

tradition of making it a rose day. You could buy a certain color rose, yellow for 2$ signifying friendship, peach for gratitude costing 3$, blue for a secret admirer

costing 4$ and red for love 5$ and have it sent with a personalized note to someone. A few people from the committee organizing it would then dress up as

cupid and then go from class to class and hand out the roses to its receiver during certain periods. I bought a few yellow ones for my friends and other girls I

liked.

During Rose day then, everybody was looking forward to getting something…of course the more you got, the popular it meant you were. Will sent some yellow

and peach ones to all his friends, Ashley was excited about getting some blue ones, curious about her secret admirers. 'Another one for Tori…' He picked up

another rose from his cool box and handed me my eleventh rose, I had some from my friends, a few thank yous from those in drama club, a lot of blues from

horny guys, who had basically written dirty poems. I wouldn't put it past Will being it in secret. 'Oh and there's a bouquet delivery…the only one for…' He looked

down his list. 'Again, Tori Hostone.' He picked up a big fifty rose bouquet and walked towards me, as everyone looked on 'Here you go, someone must be really

in love with you to drop such a dime on you…' He basically handed me 250$, I laughed nervously, as I looked at the note. It read:

_Each rose is…_

_ me from the storm,_

_ me a chance,_

_ me,_

_ me laugh,_

_ at my jokes,_

_6\. For cupping your cheeks when you get really excited,_

_7\. For dat asss,_

_ …._

_ me happy,_

_ up my day,_

_ me love you,_

_ me make love to you,_

_ loving me…._

_Yours eternal - W_

He drew the W in a way that resembled wings. My goodness, he had listed all the things he liked about me, from the twinkle in my eye to my kissable lips, even

my round ass. It was the cutest and funniest note, that left me blushing and a little teary-eyed. He was the sweetest boyfriend ever! Now I felt really shitty

that I had only sent him one rose with the lamest one-liner note ever: Happy Valentine's day!, and had forbidden him to publicly touch me or look at me in any

way. He had dropped a dime just on flowers for me 'Lucky you…' Some girl swooned, who had only gotten one peach-colored rose, as I handed her one yellow

rose of mine and she lit up.

We arrived at our lunch table and everyone was holding roses, talking about who they had gotten it from. I had to put most of mine in my locker, since it was

getting too much to hold it all, I just kept Will's bouquet. Its quantity didn't escape anyone's attention, 'Inside Red' was already on my tail, wanting to know

from who it was and if I publicly wanted to say thank-you, it was an exclusive service, they were offering. Please! They just wanted details to get into

everyone's business.

Nevertheless, I walked into the cafeteria, where my friends were already seated at Will's table, the only free spot of course next to him. 'Hey, you…what do you

have there? Got a secret admirer you haven't mentioned to us?' He tried to look unfazed, as I walked towards him, lazily holding a single rose and I knew it

was the one from me, but now that I knew how he really felt about me and all the little things he had noticed about me these past two months, I couldn't help

but walk straight towards him, bend low and dropped a long and passionate one on him, as he cupped my face and the table erupted in applause. 'Yeeeees,

finally!' Somebody yelled, as I gazed at Will, who was dreamily gazing at me. 'Thank you.' I whispered to him, stroking his cheek. 'You're welcome.' He leans in

again and I don't hesitate. 'Oh, so the happy couple is finally out of the closet!' Ben said amused. 'For hiding something that everyone knew was happening.'

Kevin chuckled, as I ignored all their comments. 'I feel so bad for having sent just one rose…' I told Will quietly, cupping my cheeks and he was right, I did do

that often. 'It's the only one that mattered.' He takes my hand and kisses it.

'Okay, okay….get a room.' Somebody howls amused and I roll my eyes. 'See, this is exactly why I wanted to keep things quiet…' I gesture in the guys' direction

with their teasing. 'It'll wear off…' Linda waved it off. 'So Will…you have your first serious girlfriend now, I'm impressed….' One of his friends said. 'Tori must be

making a real impression on you…' Another said. 'A good enough impression to spend 25o bucks on her, pussy that good?' Julien uttered, as the other guys

giggled, and Will threw him a look. 'Don't be disrespectful…sorry…' He looked at me embarrassed. 'Didn't expect any better from your friends…' I say pointedly,

rolling my eyes, as he threw Julien a look again. 'Apologize.' He demanded in a cool tone, which was a creepy mix of gentle yet warning. 'You know I'm just

teasing ya..and besides, how is that anything worse than a compliment, having a good-' He started. 'Julien…' Will's tone was a bit more chilling, making the hair

on my neck stand alert. What that his angel power resonating in his voice, making us all fear for Julien. 'I'm sorry, Tori…I'm happy you're making my bro happy.

We good?' He smiled sheepishly, feeling a bit on the spot. 'Mmhm…' I said, as I held hands with Will. He clearly had stronger feelings for me than I initially

thought, it clearly just wasn't about lust and I was curious to see where this was going to take us.


End file.
